How To Feel (HUNHAN)
by MagnaeYK
Summary: Luhan yang tidak pernah keluar dari kamarnya selama 15 tahun, tidak tau dunia luar dan tak mengerti arti perasaan. Ia terpaksa keluar dan bertemu sehun yang mengajarkan segalanya pada luhan. HunHan/Rated T
1. Chapter 1

**How To Feel?**

**HUNHAN/RATED T**

_Aku_

_Tidak tau apa itu matahari _

_Aku lupa langit itu seperti apa _

_Dan sekarang aku melihatnya _

"Luhan, ini makananmu"suara yang kutahu suara ibuku kini terdengar dari depan pintu. Aku membuka pintu kamarku sedikit lalu mengambil sepiring makanan yang di berikan ibuku.

Aku Luhan 25 tahun

Aku tidak tau dunia itu seperti apa, terakhir aku melihat matahari adalah ketika aku duduk di bangku kelas 1 sekolah dasar.

Itu adalah masa terburuk dan tergelap dalam hidupku. Dan sekarang aku hanya duduk di depan komputer dalam gelapnya kamarku, aku sudah lupa bentuk matahari seperti apa, aku lupa langit itu seperti apa, bahkan aku lupa wajah orang tuaku seperti apa, karena terakhir aku keluar kamar adalah 15 tahun yang lalu.

Orang tuaku selalu memenuhi fasilitas dan kebutuhanku, kudengar mereka orang kaya, dan jangan lupa aku bahkan tak tahu bentuk uang itu seperti apa atau bahkan perusahaan ayah yang kudengar akan di wariskan kepadaku seperti apa, aku tidak tau perusahaan itu apa. Saat aku membutuhkan sesuatu aku hanya akan menelpon ibuku dari dalam kamar, lalu ibuku atau bibi song akan datang ke kamar untuk memberikannya, dan yang kulakukan hanya membuka pintu sedikit lalu menutupnya kembali.

Hanya sedikit, dan aku hanya menampakkan mataku dari balik pintu. Yang kulakukan dikamar adalah bermain game online dan menonton anime, sejak tidak pernah keluar kamar. Anime dan game telah menjadi obsesiku, aku punya banyak kaset game dan anime original dan beberapa barang-barang anime original yang kudengar harganya sangat tinggi.

Aku tidak tau, yang kulakukan hanya memesan online lalu tiga hari kemudian barang yang kuinginkan sudah datang.

Aku benar-benar tidak tau dunia luar itu seperti apa, aku tidak pernah melihatnya secara langsung. Aku hanya bisa melihatnya dari gambar-gambar di mesin pencarian seperti naver dan google. Aku juga tidak pernah berbicara sedikit pun selama 15 tahun ini, kecuali ibuku bahkan itupun hanya beberapa patah kata.

_Dan yang paling penting._

_Aku tidak tau apa Itu yang disebut perasaan._

aku mengambil headset merah lalu akan menyampirkannya di kedua telingaku ketika suara teriakan di luar tiba-tiba menggangguku, aku sedikit penasaran namun tidak bergeming dari tempat dudukku sekarang, dan tak berniat sama sekali untuk membuka pintu kamarku barang sedikitpun.

"Luhan! Luhan! Buka pintumu! Luhan!"suara ibuku terdengar menjerit dan frustasi tapi aku masih tak berniat membuka pintuku, dia tau kalau aku benci membuka pintu kamarku.

BOOM

Tiba-tiba semuanya terasa putih, badanku terasa berat dan sakit, aku membuka mataku yang terasa berat, telingaku berdengung dan waktu rasanya berjalan dengan sangat lamban. Silau, mengapa mataku silau. Bukankah tadi kamarku gelap?

Kepalaku berputar, dan aku mencoba menyadarkan diriku saat ini. Dan saat aku sadar.

MATAHARI!

aku melihat matahari secara langsung, aku bergetar bayangan kelam masa lalu tiba-tiba menyeruak memasuki kepalaku, bangunan rumahku hancur menjadi berkeping-keping, tapi pintu kamarku tetap berdiri kokoh disana. Aku melewati beton yang sudah hancur untuk keluar dari kamarku, dan kulihat ibuku tergeletak di depan pintu kamarku dengan bersimbah darah.

Aku menatapnya dalam diam tak berniat untuk menyentuhnya.

"Lu-han"ia memanggilku dengan suara parau, aku masih menatapnya dalam diam sama sekali tak mengerti dengan keadaan ini.

"Syukur kau selamat, putraku"setelah mengatakan itu, dalam keheningan kudengar ia menghembuskan nafasnya lalu tak lagi ada bunyi deru nafas selanjutnya.

Aku terdiam, aku tak mengerti. Apakah ini yang di maksud mati itu? Lalu aku harus melakukan apa? Menangis? Tertawa?

Menangis itu yang seperti apa? Lalu tertawa? Apa yang seperti dalam anime? Apa ketika karakter anime mengeluarkan air dari matanya itu disebut menangis?

Lalu bagaimana cara melakukannya? Bagaimana cara melakukan agar air mata dapat keluar dari mataku?

Aku tak mengerti semua, aku hanya melewati tubuh ibuku dan berjalan keluar ketika kulihat sesuatu berwarna hijau terhampar luas di atas tanah, lalu mobil-mobil bertuliskan 'polisi' dan suara sirine. Inikah yang dinamakan polisi? Ini keren! Aku melihatnya di anime.

"Ada orang!"mereka berteriak dan itu membuatku sedikit takut, aku mundur beberapa langkah namun kepalaku terua berputar, orang-orang itu terus mendekatiku dan pandanganku mengabur, lalu semuanya menghitam.

.

.

.

"Kau berengsek Kim Jongin"geram seorang pria bertubuh tinggi sambil menatap pria berkulit tan yang di panggilnya Kim Jongin.

"Ini menyeyangkan Oh Sehun, ohh ayolah kau pasti senang kita bisa mendapatkan perusahan Xi kan?"ujar jongin menatap sarkastik ke arah sehun.

"Keluarga Xi begitu mempercayaimu kim jongin! Lalu kau mengkhianatinya dengan membunuh mereka?!"suara sehun terdengar naik beberapa oktaf.

Jongin menaikkan satu sudut bibirnya lalu melangkah mendekati sehun, ia menepuk bahu sehun pelan "santai saja sehun-a, bukan aku yang jahat tapi orang bermarga Xi itu saja yang terlalu bodoh"

Sehun merasa darahnya mendidih lalu berdesir naik ke ubun-ubunnya, mata onyxnya tajam menatap ke arah jongin.

"Tuan Oh !"tiba-tiba seseorang masuk lalu terdiam ketika mendapati Jongin ada disana.

"Ah sepertinya anda sedang ada urusan, jadi saya-"

"Katakan"potong sehun namun matanya masih tak bergeming memelototi jongin.

"K-keluarga Xi, ternyata mereka memiliki seorang putra"ujar asisten lee yang membuat sehun mengalihkan pandangannya dari jongin.

"A-apa?"sehun menatap tak percaya dan jongin terlihat membeku terkejut.

"Jadi rumor bahwa mereka punya seorang putra tunggal itu benar?"

Asisten lee mengangguk membenarkan "ia di temukan pingsan di reruntuhan rumah keluarga Xi yang baru saja di bom"

"Lalu sekarang dimana dia?"tanya sehun terlihat begitu bahagia ketika melihat ekspresi jongin yang terlihat resah, karena ini artinya perusahaan keluarga Xi akan di berikan pada putra tersebut jika kerjanya dalam beberapa bulan test di perusahaan di nyatakan sempurna, dan artinya jongin tidak akan mendapatkan posisi CEO secara cuma-cuma.

"Dia di bawa ke rumah sakit"

"Batalkan, bawa dia ke rumahku. Sewa seorang dokter dan suster, sediakan peralatan rumah sakit jika di perlukan"

Asisten mengangguk tersenyum melihat sehun yang kini kembali bersemangat.

_._

_._

_._

_Apa matahari memang terang dan berwarna kuning? _

_Apa benar langit itu berwarna biru seperti itu?_

_Apa yang kulihat tadi itu hanya mimpi? _

_Atau aku benar-benar melihat dunia dengan mata kepalaku sendiri?_

_Dan yang berwarna hijau tadi, apa itu yang dinamakan rumput?_

"Xi luhan-sshi"

Seseorang memanggil namaku, aku mencoba membuka kelopak mataku kenapa semuanya terasa berat?

"Xi Luhan-sshi" mengapa suara itu terdengar hangat, aku menyukai suara itu, aku suka.

Akhirnya aku dapat membuka mataku perlahan, lalu mengerjap-ngerjapkannya. Penglihatanku masih sedikit kabur tapi aku dapat melihat seorang pria yang kini menatapku, tatapannya membuatku merasa aman, ntah bagaimana.

"Xi Luhan-sshi kau sudah sadar?"

Aku memaksakan diriku untuk duduk dan pria di hadapanku membantuku. Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat manusia lain yang berdiri dekat denganku selain ibuku.

Aku menatapnya diam.

"Kau merasa baikan?"ia bertanya, namun apa dayaku? Aku tidak tau bagaimana caraku menjawab, selama 15 tahun ini aku tidak pernah berbicara bukan? Aku tidak tau bagaimana cara menyusun kata-kata, yang bisa kulakukan hanya mengangguk.

"Akan kupanggilkan dokter"ia melangkahkan kaki jangkungnya itu keluar ruangan.

Aku mengerutkan kening, dokter? Di dalam anime dokter itu adalah orang yang mengobati orang sakit. Lalu, apakah yang sakit itu aku? Aku mulai merasa antusias untuk menemui dokter secara langsung, ini benar-benar keren!

Seorang pria pendek bermata bulat dengan jas putih kini mendekatiku, jadi ini yang dinamakan dokter?

.

.

.

Sehun.

Saat pertama kali melihat putra mendiang bosku itu aku merasa gemas. Dalam tidurnya ia terlihat sengat imut dan aku ingin sekali menggigit pipinya.

Di tambah sekarang ia menatap kyung soo-dokter pribadi- dengan tatapan berbinar, seperti anak kecil. Yang dapat ku lakukan hanya tersenyum dan menahan hasratku untuk mencubit pipi itu sekarang.

Kyung soo mengeluarkan stetoskopnya, dan pria bernama luhan itu menatap benda itu dengan mata bulat hazelnya yang berbinar. Ohh ayolah Luhan-sshi berhenti melakukan itu atau aku benar-benar aku mencubiti pipimu sekarang.

Tapi, apa ia tau bahwa orang tuanya telah meninggal? Mengapa ia terlihat begitu tenang dan merasa tak terganggu? Tuan Xi, sebenarnya ada apa dengan putramu?

.

.

.

sehun menatap luhan dengan intens banyak sekali pikiran yang mengelilingi kepala saat ini, terutama luhan yang masih tak bersuara saat ini.

"Keadaanya sudah stabil, ia hanya perlu beristirahat secukupnya, jika dia mengeluh kesakitan kau bisa menghubungiku"ujar kyungsoo dan sehun hanya membalas mengangguk.

Kyung soo sudah pergi dan kini hanya tertinggal sehun luhan di ruangan itu. Luhan terlihat bangkit dari tidurnya lalu kaki mungilnya menuntun dirinya menuju balkon.

Ini dia.

Matahari

Ini pertama kali dia melihat matahari sejak 15 tahun yg lalu, dan ia langsung menyukainya. Ia menatap langit karena sangat ingin melihat matahari, namun detik berikutnya ia mengeluh perih dan air mata sudah memenuhi matanya.

Sehun terkekeh, tentu saja kita tidak bisa melihat langit dalam jangka waktu yang lama, kau akan mengeluh perih dan matamu akan berair.

Luhan menatap sehun yang terkekeh dengan tatapan tajam, lalu sehun terdiam sengan wajah datar.

"Baiklah Tuan Xi Luhan-sshi, sekarang waktunya berbicara"sehun melangkah ke arah sofa dan mempersilahkan luhan duduk, dan luhan dengan manisnya menurut.

"Apa kau benar-benar putra dari keluarga Xi?"tanya sehun, tapi luhan tak bergeming hanya menatap sehun sambil mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya.

"Luhan-sshi? kau tidak Bisa bicara?"tanya sehun, luhan terlihat bersyukur bahwa sehun bisa mengerti keadaannya, lalu luhan mengangguk cepat.

Sehun sedikit terkejut, wajahnya mulai resah. Bagaimana bisa luhan mengambil hati para direktur untuk memberikan suara pada luhan ketika acara voting pemilihan CEO agar luhan terpilih ketika bahkan luhan tak mampu berbicara?

Sehun berdehem mencairkan suasana, untuk sekarang ini ia akan fokus dalam menjaga luhan dan kesehatannya, dan jalan keluarnya dia akan memikirkannya.

"Kita bicara nanti, kami sudah memilihkan baju-baju untuk anda tuan, sekarang anda mandi saja, maid di rumah saya sudah mempersiapkan air hangat untuk anda mandi"ujar sehun yang kini memilih untuk menggunakan bahasa formal.

"Ohh ya, Nama saya Oh Sehun, anda bisa memanggil saya Sehun"sehun tersenyum lembut.

Namun tatapan luhan terlihat berbinar, bukan karena senyum sehun yang mempesona tapi karena kata 'Maid' yang tadi di sebut sehun, ia hanya pernah melihat maid dalam anime! Sekarang dia akan melihat yang asli, ohh ayolah! Ini keren!

Sehun memilih keluar ruangan daripada ia harus mencubit pipi dari pria imut yang menggemaskan itu.

"Ma-maid"ujar luhan pelan. Sayang sekali sehun harus melewatkan momen langka itu. Luhan berbicara!

.

.

.

Luhan keluar dari kamar besar itu dengan kaos putih bergambar spongebob dan celana pendek selututnya. Tapi dari tadi susasana hati pria mungil itu kelihatannya sedang tidak bagus.

Ia duduk di meja makan dekat sehun, lalu mengembungkan pipinya dan menatap sehun dengan menggemaskan. Banyak sekali yang ada di pikiran luhan saat ini, maid yang ia kira akan terlihat loli seperti di anime ternyata hanyalah ajhumma tua yang walaupun seragamnya sedikit sama dengan yang di anime tetap saja semua itu mengecewakan, di tambah kaosnya saat ini. Kemana koleksi baju luhan yang bergambar anime sekarang ini? Lalu ia benar-benar merindukan gamenya dan animenya.

Sehun yang sibuk mengotak-atik Ipadnya kini terkejut sekaligus gemas melihat tingkah luhan di hadapannya saat ini.

"Tuan Luhan, a-ada apa?"tanya sehun gugup.

Luhan memalingkan wajahnya tanda ia benar-benar dalam fase marah atau bisa di bilang 'ngambek'

Sehun berdehem lalu mulai angkat bicara "Tuah Luhan, saya yakin anda belum mengerti keadaan saat ini"

Perlahan tapi pasti, luhan mulai kembali menatap sehun.

"Orang tua anda telah meninggal"kalimat singkat itu seharusnya sudah cukup untuk menusuk hati luhan dan membuatnya menangis tersedu sedu saat ini.

Tapi yang di dapati sehun hanyalah sikap tenang dari luhan.

_Karena ia tidak mengerti._

_Bahwa luhan tidak mengerti arti perasaan_

_Ia sama seperti robot._

.

.

.

Sehun telah menjelaskan semuanya bahwa rumah mereka di bom agar terlihat seperti pembunuhan oleh teroris, yang bahwa sebenarnya adalah orang-orang yang ingin merebut aset keluarga Xi berserta perusahaannya.

Dan sehun meminta agar luhan bersiap berperang untuk merebut kembali apa yang seharusnya milik luhan.

_"Tapi masalahnya kau tidak bisa berbicara"_

_"Kau benar-benar tidak bisa bicara? Besok para direktur memintaku untuk membawamu ke perusahaan dan dengan kondisimu yang sekarang ini, kemungkinan besar kau tidak di beri kesempatan dalam memimpin perusahaan"_

_Sehun frustasi, karena luhan sepertinya benar-benar tak bisa bicara, ia hanya menatap sehun dengan tatapan yang sedikit kosong._

Luhan dengan jas hitam rapi yang membaluti tubuhnya berdiri di samping sehun yang juga memakai jas. Beberapa orang terlihat membungkuk ke arah mereka dan luhan hanya diam dan terlihat tenang.

Sehun berdesis kesal, anak ini terlalu tenang dalam keadaan seperti ini.

Bukan, bukan terlalu tenang. Hanya saja luhan tak tau bagaimana ia harus berekspresi, walaupun ia hanya mengerti sedikit dengan keadaan sekarang ia merasa gugup, tapi ia terus meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ia hanya butuh bicara sedikit bukan? Sekarang ia sibuk menyusun kata dalam kepalanya.

"Tuan Xi Luhan"suara berat seorang pria berkulit tan menganggu luhan yang sedang berpikir keras dan membuatnya sedikit kesal.

Sehun menatap jongin tajam dan merasa was was, jongin tersenyum licik lalu menyodorkan tangannya ke arah luhan dan memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Aku Kim Jongin, orang kepercayaan keluargamu"ujar jongin tersenyum manis.

Luhan menatap tangan jongin 'ini kah namanya berkenalan? Di dalam anime aku harus menjabat tangan ini iya kan?'batin luhan berteriak, ia menjabat tangan itu dengan tatapan berbinar 'ini keren!'batinnya lagi.

Sehun menarik tangan luhan lalu menariknya paksa dari sana, karena melihat jongin yang menatap luhan tanpa rasa dosa membuatnya jijik.

Jongin berbisik "kudengar ia tak bisa bicara, selamat" sehun hanya dapat mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada luhan.

Mereka menaiki lift dan menuju lantai tempat mereka meeting, luhan menatap sehun dengan setengah menangis karena tangannya terasa sakit.

Sadar bahwa ia tengah menyakiti luhan ia segera melepaskan tangan luhan "maaf"

Ruang meeting terlihat ramai saat luhan memasukinya. Ia mulai merasa gugup dan tangannya berkeringat. Ia tak pernah merasa segugup ini sebelumnya.

Bisik-bisik dari direktur yang sudah mendengar rumor bahwa luhan tak bisa bicara kini terdengar mereda karena perhatian mereka kini tertuju pada luhan.

Walaupun gugup, ekpresi luhan masih terlihat tenang, ia duduk di kursi utama. Para direktur menatap luhan seakan-akan luhan akan di hakimi.

Meeting di mulai.

"Xi Luhan-sshi kau benar-benar putra dari Tuan Xi? "Seorang direktur bertanya dan luhan masih terdiam. Sehun mulai merasa resah.

Para direktur mulai berbisik-bisik kembali "Xi Luhan-sshi ada rumor bahwa kau tak bisa bicara apa itu benar? Kalau bisa berbicara, kau di persilahkan untuk berbicara saat ini"jongin angkat bicara, sehun menggertakkan giginya dan merasa geram dengan jongin.

Luhan masih terdiam dan bisikan-bisikan itu kembali menembus gendang telinganya, semua menatapnya saat ini menunggunya.

Luhan menatap sehun yang terlihat resah, sehun balas menatap luhan dengan tatapan sendu. Dalam tatapan itu luhan dapat tau bahwa luhan harapan terakhir sehun.

Luhan menghela nafasnya sejenak lalu mencoba memantapkan hatinya.

"Sepertinya ia benar-benar tidak bisa bica-"belum sempat jongin menyelesaikan kata-katanya.

Luhan memotong "na-namaku Xi Luhan, a-aku putra dari Xi zhoumi, di-dia ayahku"

Luhan melanjutkan dengan mantap "dan aku bisa bicara"

Semua menatap terkejut ke arahnya, khususnya sehun dan jongin

Tbc

Oke, ini first post ku


	2. Chapter 2

**How To Feel Part 2**

**HunHan/Rated T**

.

.

.

Luhan terlihat melangkah keluar dari ruang meeting sendirian, ia melangkah menuju lobby, beberapa menit yg lalu ia mampu mengontrol rasa takut dan gugupnya karena tatapan mata sehun. Tapi kali ini ia sendiri, ia melihat sekelilingnya ada orang dimana-mana,

Suasana kantor yang sangat ramai.

Bahu pria mungil itu mulai bergetar, sehun masih belum keluar dari ruang meeting, pria tinggi itu menyuruh luhan menunggu di mobil, dan pria mungil itu kini terlihat berusaha melangkah tanpa rasa takut, namun tetap saja ia benar-benar tak menyukai keramaian, karena itu membuat kenangan kelam masa lalunya mencuat keluar dan berputar di otaknya seperti roll film. Wajah luhan terlihat pucat ketika ia sudah sampai di luar, luhan melangkah pelan menuju mobil yang terparkir tak jauh dari tempat dirinya berpijak.

Ketika ia hampir sampai, bunyi sebuah dentuman tiba-tiba menggelegar di hadapannya. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat, sebuah kecelakaan mobil terjadi tepat di hadapannya, wajahnya terlihat sangat ketakutan.

"Luhannie maafkan hyung"

"Tidak mau! Luhannie benci hyung!"

Bayangan-bayangan itu terputar sangat jelas dalam ingatannya, setitik bulir bening jatuh dari pelupuk matanya menciptakan garis transparan yang membasahi pipinya, rasa takut yang teramat sangat bercampur dengan rasa sesak dan sakit yang mengerikan.

Kejam, sakit itu begitu kejam. Walaupun luhan meraung sekeras apapun karena rasa sakit itu, ia tetap tertera disana tanpa mau melepaskan luhan.

Hatinya terasa sangat sakit.

Luhan berlari sekuat tenaga meskipun kakinya terasa lemas, ia tak peduli dengan semuanya saat ini, yang dia ingin ia berlari dari rasa takut itu dan kembali melupakan semuanya, ia terus berlari seiring dengan air matanya yang menitik dan nafasnya yang mulai tersengal.

.

.

.

"Apa kau yakin dia mampu menjadi seorang CEO? dibandingkan dengan jongin, jongin terlihat lebih pandai dan intelektual dalam hal bisnis"

"Kita berikan dia kesempatan dalam beberapa bulan test, jika kinerjanya mampu bersaing dengan jongin saya harap anda para direktur dapat memberikan suara anda dengan adil dan bijaksana"

"Dan jika ia gagal?"

"Maka ia tak berhak duduk di kursi CEO"

Sehun keluar dari ruang meeting dengan senyum sumringah, luhan akhirnya mendapat kesempatan untuk bekerja di perusahaan. Ia berlari menuju mobilnya yang terpakir di luar, namun ia tak mendapati luhan di dalam. Ia nampak berpikir 'bukankah dia tadi kusuruh menunggu di mobil?'batinnya.

Sehun berlari ke dalam gedung, dan mendatangi hampir ke semua penjuru gedung perusahaannya, namun ia tetap tak mendapati luhan. Langit mulai terlihat gelap, dan sehun mulai khawatir. Ia mengendarai mobilnya dan mulai mencari di lingkungan perusahaan, dan ketika itu juga tetes tetes air yang cukup besar mengguyur seoul.

Jantung sehun berdetak kencang, ia gugup ketika bayangan sesuatu yang berbahaya terjadi pada luhan. Tentu saja, saat ini sehun adalah penanggung jawab luhan, dan luhan adalah putra dari mendiang bosnya yang menyelamatkannya ketika menghadapi masa hidupnya yang kelam.

FLASHBACK.

Sehun.

Aku hidup dengan ibuku yang sudah sakit-sakitan, setiap pagi dan malam aku harus bekerja part time, sedangkan aku harus kuliah di siang hari. Kami bukan keluarga berada, meskipun begitu setiap aku pulang ibuku selalu menyambutku dengan senyum terhangatnya, dan mengatakan bahwa aku adalah putranya yg suatu hari akan menjadi orang sukses.

"Eomma!"aku memanggil wanita paruh baya yang masih terlihat cantik itu, ia menoleh dan memberikan senyum yang menjadi paling favorit bagiku, senyumnya yang begitu hangat dan tulus.

"Sehun, bagaimana kuliahmu hum?"ia mengelus wajahku sambil tersenyum.

"Membosankan eomma, dan tugasku menumpuk!"aku berdesis kesal dan menatapnya dengan lembut.

"Aigoo, calon orang sukses tidak boleh sering mengeluh, kau harus berusaha keras dan nantinya kau akan menikmati hasil usaha kerasmu itu, kau mengerti?"

Aku tersenyum lalu mengecup keningnya dan mengangguk "baiklah eomma, eomma sudah siapkan bekalku? Aku akan langsung berangkat kerja"

"Heum, ada di dapur. Ganti bajumu terlebih dahulu, semangat!"

aku sangat bahagia dengan kehidupanku yang sangat hangat ini, sangat bahagia.

Tentang ayahku? Aku tak pernah melihatnya sejak kecil, dan ibuku tak pernah mau membicarakannya.

Aku pulang dari tempat kerjaku sekitar jam 8 malam, namun malam itu aku tak menemukan ibuku menungguiku dengan senyum hangatnya di teras rumah. Aku merasa sedikit khawatir, karena ibuku akhir-akhir ini terlihat sakit. Kakiku melesat membawaku masuk ke dalam rumah, dan disaat itu aku merasa waktu melambat ketika menemukan ibuku tergeletak tak berdaya di ruang tengah.

.

.

.

"Dokter bagaimana keadaan ibuku?"tanyaku khawatir sambil menggenggam tangan ibuku yang sudah sadar tetapi masih terbaring lemah.

Dokter itu tampak menghela nafasnya dan menatapku sedikit sendu.

"Dokter!"aku menaikkan suaraku karena merasa tak ada jawaban

"Ibumu mengidap kanker liver, dan jika tidak cepat di operasi ia mungkin hanya akan bertahan beberapa bulan"

Mendengar semua itu aku terdiam, kakiku melemas dan aku terduduk di kursi, kulihat ibuku sudah menangis.

"Be-berapa biaya operasinya?"

Dokter itu membenarkan letak kacamatanya "sekitar 2 sampai 3 juta won"

Aku terdiam dalam hening.

Ibuku dinyatakan mengalami kanker liver stadium akhir, aku tidak punya cukup uang untuk membiayai perobatannya, namun aku sangat ingin dia sembuh hingga akhirnya aku menghutang dalam jumlah yang cukup besar dan membawanya kembali ke rumah sakit.

"Sehun, kau dapat dari mana uang untuk membiayai kesehatan ibu?"

"Bosku meminjamkan ku uang bu, dia akan memotong gajiku selama beberapa bulan"aku terpaksa berbohong dengan menyebutkan meminjam uang kepada bosku.

Ibuku tersenyum dan aku bersumpah senyuman itu adalah senyum paling mengharukan bagiku, aku menangis di pelukannya, tak mau kehilangannya.

Aku hanyalah mahasiswa dan pekerja paruh waktu, aku tentu tak mampu membayar hutang itu. Setiap bulan aku harus di pukuli para rentenir karena tidak membayar tepat waktu lalu aku akan pergi ke rumah sakit dengan senyum secerah mungkin agar ibuku tak akan pernah mengetahui rasa sakit yang ku lewati, aku hanya ingin dia sembuh dan kembali ke rumah lalu kembali menyambutku dengan senyum hangatnya.

Namun malam itu adalah malam terburuk bagiku.

Aku pulang dari kerja paruh waktuku, ketika aku mendapat sebuah telepon dari rumah sakit.

"Ibu anda kritis"

Aku merasa sesak dan bergetar , aku terisak sangat keras dan berlari sekuat tenaga menuju rumah sakit, tapi saat itu juga aku di hadang para rentenir yang tak asing lagi bagiku.

"Hey, mana uangmu, cepat bayar utangmu kau berengsek"

"Aku mohon jangan sekarang, aku akan membayarnya besok" aku tidak ada waktu untuk ini, aku harus segera ke rumah sakit.

"Kalau sudah ku putuskan sekarang kau harus membayar sekarang!"orang itu meludah tepat ke bajuku.

Aku merasa sangat terhina, namun yang bisa kulakukan hanya diam.

Mereka memukuliku, menghempaskan tubuhku ke tanah dan menginjak-injakku lalu membuangku di atas tumpukan sampah.

Aku mencoba bangkit meski aku merasa tulang-tulangku sudah patah, ketika ada panggilan masuk dari rumah sakit.

"Ibu anda telah meninggal dunia"

Tubuhku rasanya baru saja di tusuk ribuan pedang, tidak, bahkan lebih mengerikan. dadaku sesak dan aku merasa susah bernafas, aku kembali terbaring di atas tumpukan sampah, menangis dalam dia dan menutup mataku berharap setelahnya aku akan mati menyusul ibuku.

Namun, kurasakan seseorang hadir di hadapanku, lalu aku membuka mataku dan mendapati seorang ajhussi berdiri disana.

"Ahh ternyata kau masih hidup"ia tersenyum tipis, lalu mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantuku bangkit.

Ia adalah penolongku, ia membiayai kuliahku dan membayar hutangku, lalu membiarkanku bekerja di perusahaannya. Aku mengira di dunia ini tidak ada orang yang peduli dengan orang sepertiku, tapi ia orang pertama yang menolongku.

Ya, dia ayah luhan. Xi zhoumi.

FLASHBACK OFF

Karena itulah, setelah dia meninggal. Aku tidak akan membiarkan orang kotor seperti jongin menduduki dan mengotori kursi CEO, aku sudah berjanji dalam hatiku bahwa aku akan melindungi luhan apapun yang terjadi.

.

.

.

Luhan berhenti entah dimana, yang ia tau langit sudah gelap, dan udara mulai menusuk kulitnya. Ia mengusap pipinya yang basah, ia melihat air yang ada di tangannya 'ini namanya menangis?'

Ia tak percaya ia bisa menangis, kapan terakhir kali dia menangis? Bahkan ia pun tak ingat itu.

Hujan turun dan membasahi tubuhnya, ia menatap langit yang hitam pekat tanpa bintang, lalu bergumam pelan "ini namanya hujan?"

Ia tersenyum tipis "indah"gumamnya lagi, detik berikutnya ia sudah jatuh pingsan. Entah itu sebuah kebetulan, tapi sehun menemukannya, ia berlari menerobos hujan dan menggendong tubuh luhan lalu membawanya pulang.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya "dia belum terlalu pulih, mengapa kau menyuruhnya hujan-hujanan?"

Sehun terlihat kesal "aku tidak menyuruhnya! Dia yang tiba-tiba menghilang"kesal sehun.

Kyungsoo menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, tak lama kemudian luhan turun dari lantai atas dengan wajah pucat dan piyama biru yang terbalut rapi di tubuhnya.

"Luhan-sshi, harusnya anda beristirahat"sehun menatap khawatir.

Luhan memandang sehun berkaca-kaca sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Anda lapar?"tanya sehun lembut, dan luhan hanya mengangguk.

Kyungsoo tersenyum "sebaiknya kau beri dia makan, setelah itu jangan lupakan obatnya, aku pergi dulu"

Sehun mengangguk, lalu kembali menatap luhan "ugh, bagaimana ini? Maid tadi meminta izin pulang cepat, sa-saya akan coba memasak bubur, anda tunggulah di meja makan"

Luhan mengangguk, sehun berusaha membuat masakan terbaik namun bagaimana lagi, pria itu sama sekali tak pandai memasak, buburnya memang jadi tapi sedikit terlihat aneh. Ia menyajikannya dan membawanya pada luhan.

Luhan mengambil sendok dan mulai menyuapi dirinya.

"B-bagaimana?"tanya sehun gugup.

Luhan tersedak, yang artinya bahwa masakan sehun benar-benar buruk.

Sehun menggaruk tengkuknya "sepertinya kau hanya bisa makan sereal malam ini, hari sudah malam aku tidak tau apa ada restoran cina yang masih buka"

Luhan tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk mengerti.

.

.

.

Setelah menghabiskan serealnya, luhan melangkah menuju sofa dan duduk di sebelah sehun yang sibuk dengan laptopnya mengurus pekerjaan kantor.

Ia menunjuk ke arah laptop sehun, sehun menoleh dan mendapati luhan dengan wajah -apa ini- nya menatap sehun.

"

Ini adalah laporan tentang kekurangan produk baru kita, aku rasa designnya kurang fleksibel sebagai alat rumah tangga, dan juga ada beberapa kekurangan dalam mesinnya"sehun menjelaskan sambil menunjukkan beberapa bahan presentasinya saat di rasakannya sebuah dengkuran halus di sampingnya.

Ia menoleh dan mendapati luhan tertidur di bahunya dengan nyaman, entah mengapa sehun menyukai hal itu, ia tersenyum lembut lalu menggendong luhan ke kamarnya, membaringkannya di atas kasur king size, lalu menyelimutinya agar luhan merasa hangat. Sehun mematikan lampu lalu keluar kamar.

.

.

.

"Hyung tidak datang ke pertunjukkan luhannie! Hyung jahat!"

"Luhan, maafkan hyung ya? Hyung berjanji akan datang lain waktu"

"Tidak mau!" Aku benci hyung!"

"Luhan!"

"Luhan!"

"Luhan!"

BRAK

"Lu-luhan"

Dia mati karenamu! Dia mati karena mu! Dia mati karenamu!

AKU MATI KARENAMU!

"Tidak!"luhan berteriak lalu terbangun dalam suasana ruangan kamar yang gelap, nafas luhan tersengal dengan tubuhnya yang sudah di basahi peluh. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat dan bahunya naik turun. Ia turun dari tempat tidur dengan kaki bergetar, lalu melangkah menuju kamar sehun, ia membuka kamar sehun lalu menghampiri sehun yang terlihat sudah tidur nyenyak. Luhan sesenggukan, air mata sudah membasahi pipinya, ia sangat ketakutan, ia terus menelan isakannya.

"Se-sehun"ia memanggil sehun pelan, namun sehun masih tidur nyenyak.

"Hiks, sehun hiks sehun" ia menggoyangkan tubuh sehun sambil terisak pelan.

Sehun berdesis kesal karena sebelumnya tak ada orang yang berani mengganggu tidurnya, lalu siapa sekarang yang mencoba membangunkannya? Iya membuka pelan kelopak matanya lalu terperanjat kaget menemukan luhan ada di kamarnya sambil menangis.

"Luhan, k-kau"

"Sehun hiks sehuuuun hiks, aku takut hiks"luhan terisak keras lalu jatuh berlutut di hadapan sehun, walaupun sehun tak tau apa yang terjadi, sehun mencoba tak bertanya, ia menarik luhan ke dalam dekapan hangatnya, dan memeluknya erat, menepuk-nepuk punggung luhan yang sedikit demi sedikit mulai berhenti menangis. 'Seperti bayi'batin sehun sambil tersenyum ketika mendapati luhan kembali tertidur, lalu ia menaikkan tubuh luhan ke ranjangnya.

Wajah luhan memang sangat manis jika sedang tidur, namun sehun terlalu mengantuk untuk menikmati hal itu, ia jatuh tertidur di samping luhan.

.

.

.

Sehun terbangun ketika cahaya matahari menelusup celah-celah kecil kamarnya dan membuatnya merasa silau, ia berdesis kesal karena itu mengganggu tidurnya lalu ia merasakan sepasang tangan melingkar di pinggangnya dengan erat. Sehun tersenyum mendapati luhan dengan rambut coklat mandunya tertidur manis

Ia memandangi wajah luhan sejenak, detik berikutnya luhan terlihat bangun dan mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, ia menatap sehun yang juga menatapnya.

Sehun tersenyum hangat "oh hai bayi, kau sudah bangun rupanya. Apa sekarang aku boleh memanggilmu bayi dan berhenti menggunakan bahasa formal?"

Luhan mengangguk pelan "t-tapi aku bukan bayi"ia mengerucutkan bibirnya lalu melangkah cepat kembali ke kamarnya membuat sehun terkekeh pelan.

.

.

.

"Luhan, mulai sekarang ini kantormu"sehun tersenyum lembut lalu mempersilahkan luhan duduk di ruangan tersebut.

Luhan mendudukkan dirinya dengan posisi nyaman lalu diam sambil menatap sehun dengan matanya yang mengerjap imut.

Sehun ingin sekali mencubiti pipinya hanya saja ini bukan waktunya untuk itu. Ia harus mempersiapkan dan melatih luhan untuk melakukan perang yang sekiranya sebentar lagi akan di mulai.

"Luhan dengarkan aku"sehun menatap luhan dengan wajahnya yang terlihat serius.

Luhan mengangguk.

"Aku mungkin saja tidak akan selalu di sampingmu, mulai sekarang jika kau ingin bertahan kau harus merubah dirimu dan bekerja keras"sehun mengambil nafas sejenak.

"Perusahaan ini adalah perusahaan ayahmu, ia membangun ini semua dari titik nol, maka dari itu tolong jangan biarkan orang-orang kotor menduduki bangku CEO, karena yang berhak menduduki bangku itu hanya kau, ok?"sehun menatap luhan lembut.

"Aku akan bekerja keras"jawab luhan mengangguk.

"Sekarang latihan pertamanya"sehun mengambil berkas tebal dari tasnya,luhan bahkan terkejut sehun dapat membawa berkas setebal itu dalam tasnya.

"Kau harus menghapal semua nama karyawan di perusahaan ini, hal itu di lakukan sebagai test kekuatan mengingatmu, mengerti?"

Luhan mengangguk, lalu menatap berkas tebal itu sejenak, ia merasa ingin menangis karena ia harap berkas itu berubah menjadi kaset game dan anime.

"Luhan kau baik-baik saja?"sehun terlihat khawatir, luhan menatap pria dengan tulang pipi yang terlihat tegas di hadapannya.

"Aku, aku rindu anime dan gameku"matanya mulai berkaca-kaca dan seakan luhan akan meneteskan air mata.

Sehun terlihat panik "h-hey jika kau bekerja keras, aku janji akan membelikanmu barang-barang anime kesayanganmu"ujar sehun terlihat masih panik.

Luhan menatap sehun dengan mata berbinar lalu mengangguk. Sehun tersenyum lalu pamit keluar dari ruangan luhan.

Luhan menatap berkas-berkas itu dengan mata yang terlihat 'berapi' lalu mulai membacanya.

15 menit kemudian

Luhan keluar dari ruangannya dalam rangka memberitahukan kepada sehun bahwa ia sudah menghapal semuanya, hanya saja ia baru menyadari di tengah perjalanan bahwa ia tak tau ruangan sehun tepatnya berada dimana.

ia melihat sekelilingnya, orang-orang terlihat sibuk meskipun beberapa sempat membungkukan diri ke arah luhan. Ia sudah hapal wajah dan semua nama pegawai di perusahaan itu, hanya saja ia terlalu malu untuk sekedar mengatakan sesuatu.

Ia terperanjat kaget ketika seseorang menepuk bahunya. Ia menoleh dan mendapati senyum sumringah seorang kim jongin atau biasa di panggil kai, Luhan membungkuk sedikit pada kai.

"Eyy kita teman tak usah seperti itu"ujar kai sambil merangkul luhan.

Luhan menatap tangan kai yang bertengger di bahunya datar "oh ya, apa kau sudah sarapan luhan? Aku belum, kau mau menemaniku?"

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya "a-aku sudah sarapan"

"Kalau begitu kau bisa menemaniku sarapan kan? Kita tidak akan jauh, hanya restorant di dekat sini, ahh dan kudengar crepes disana terkenal lezat"kai tersenyum.

Mendengar kata crepes luhan langsung mengangguk tanpa berpikir panjang, karena hari ini ia akan melihat crepes yang asli, bukan hanya di anime! Luhan mengangguk-angguk dan meyakinkan hatinya bahwa ia hanya akan makan crepes lalu kembali ke kantor.

luhan memegang crepes dan menatapnya dengan berbinar-binar membuat siapapun yang melihatnya akan terlihat gemas tak terkecuali pria di hadapannya.

'Luhan, kau baru saja membuatku gay. Hari ini aku memutuskan Akan membuatmu dan perusahaanmu menjadi milikku'batinnya sambil menatap licik ke arah luhan.

luhan menggigit crepesnya pelan, sekitika rasa manis coklat di campur strawberry dan krim lembut bercampur menjadi satu dan meleleh di mulutnya.

Ohh dia baru saja merasakan surga dunia, lalu kembali memakan crepesnya dengan semangat.

Ponsel kai berdering membuat luhan menatap kesal karena acara makannya di ganggu -luhan suka makan dengan keadaan tenang-

Kai menunduk meminta maaf, lalu mengangkat teleponnya "kai! Kau! Dimana luhan?"suara sehun terdengar menggeram disana ketika ia tau dari salah satu karyawan bahwa kai terlihat membawa luhan tadi.

"Ohh santai saja sobat"kai tertawa sinis "luhan, kau mau es krim?"kai sengaja memanggil luhan dan bertanya padanya.

"Es krim?"tanya luhan yang mulai kembali berbinar. "A-aku mau!"teriak luhan bersemangat.

"Baiklah nanti aku pesankan"kai tersenyum

"Kai! Cepat bawa luhan sekarang!"sehun berteriak murka mendengar luhan ada disana.

"Ah kau tau oh sehun, pria bernama luhan ini sangat manis ya? Membuat aku ingin..."kai menggantungkan kalimatnya

"Menidurinya"bisiknya pelan sambil menaikkan satu sudut bibirnya.

"KIM JONGIN! BERANI KAU MENYENTUHKAN, AKAN KU PASTIKAN SEUMUR HIDUPMU AKAN MENDERITA!"

kai tersenyum lalu mematikan ponselnya, lalu menatap luhan dengan tatapan nakal ibilisnya.

.

.

.

Luhan bukanlah anak tunggal

Luhan punya kakak.

Dulu

Ketika ia masih bisa merasakan

Ketika ia masih bisa tertawa

Ketika ia masih bisa menangis

Sebelum ia memilliki hati yang kebas.

Luhan anak yang ceria

Dia pintar, dan sangat manis.

Dulu

Ketika ia masih bersama kakaknya.

Sebelum insiden itu terjadi.

TBC

Huaaaa haaaa ini gatau ff apa/?


	3. Chapter 3

**How To Feel chap 3**

**HUNHAN/RATED T**

.

.

.

Sehun berlari keluar gedung, jantungnya berpacu cepat karena khawatir akan luhan. Selangkah lagi ia sampai ke mobilnya, ia melihat luhan tak jauh dari tempatnya berpijak dengan senyum bodohnya. Sehun menatap luhan dengan tatapan mata -apa kau tak apa?- luhan menghampiri sehun dengan senyum lebar, dan tak jauh di belakangnya kai berdiri sambil menaikkan satu sudut bibirnya.

"Luhan masuklah dulu ke kantor"ujar sehun dingin, mata tajamnya tak berhenti memandangi kai.

Luhan terlihat kecewa namun menurut saja, dan cepat-cepat masuk ke kantornya.

Setelah di tinggal berdua oleh luhan, kai tersenyum santai lalu menepuk bahu sehun pelan "apakah kau sudah mengompol di celanamu, sehun-ah?"

Sehun menatapnya tajam "aku benar-benar akan menghancurkanmu kim jongin"

"Aku akan menunggu"jawab kai sambil menaikkan satu sudut bibirnya dan meninggalkan sehun yang terdiam dengan tangan terkepal.

'Brak'

Luhan terlonjak kaget ketika seorang pria tinggi tiba-tiba membanting pintunya. Sehun masuk ke ruangan kantor dengan suara langkah kakinya yang menurut luhan sangatlah menyeramkan.

"Kau!"teriak sehun

Luhan menjebikkan bibirnya, dan matanya sudah berkaca-kaca mau menangis karena ia baru saja di bentak sehun.

Sehun menghela nafasnya berusaha tenang karena ia tak mau menakuti luhan, setelah merasa cukup tenang ia menatap luhan lembut, dan tatapan itu membuat luhan merasa sedikit tenang "luhan, dengarkan aku"ucap sehun lembut.

Luhan mengangguk patuh lalu meluruskan posisi duduknya.

"Kai itu orang jahat, aku tidak bisa memberitahumu secara spesifik bagaimana jahatnya kai itu"

Sehun kembali menghela nafasnya "jadi aku mohon, untuk sekarang ini jangan dekat dengannya, bahkan bersentuhan dengannya"

"Ta-tapi dia membelikanku es krim, sehunnie tidak pernah belikan, bukankah itu berarti dia orang baik?"tanya luhan sedikit gugup, dengan tatapan mata rusanya yang polos dan menggemaskan.

Sehun tertawa kecil, lalu mencubit pipi luhan gemas membuat luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya membuatnya semakin menggemaskan. Anak yang lebih tua itu terlihat seperti anak-anak yang akan menurut ketika di beri permen oleh seorang ajhussi tua yang mesumk.

Dan itu mungkin saja bisa terjadi, siapa yang bisa menolak wajah menggemaskan itu? Dan ngomong-ngomong sehun merasa hangat ketika bibir plum luhan memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'sehunnie' membuatnya merasa ingin memeluk luhan.

Luhan menatap sehun yang tertawa.

"Luhan, terkadang orang jahat tak menampakkan jati dirinya di awal, ia akan membuatmu mengganggapnya orang baik dan mengambil keuntungan darimu. Lagi pula, jika kau ingin es krim dan makanan lainnya kau bisa memintaku sepuasnya, bagaimana hum?"

Mata luhan berbinar, sehun terkekeh melihat tingkah rusa menggemaskan itu "kalau begitu, luhan bisa meminta es krim setiap hari. Lalu dan lalu crepes?"tanya luhan antusias.

Sehun menggeleng dan luhan merasa kecewa dengan wajah cemberutnya.

"Kau bisa minta, tapi tidak tiap hari. Itu akan membuatmu sakit gigi, dan lebih parah diabetes, kau juga harus banyak makan sayur, mengerti?"

Wajah luhan nampak semakin kecewa "tapi sayur itu tidak enak!"teriaknya lalu memunggungi sehun

Sehun menghela nafasnya "hey, jika kau jatuh sakit nanti bagaimana bisa kau melawan orang-orang jahat itu?"tanya sehun lembut.

Perlahan luhan kembali menghadap sehun, lalu dengan sedikit berat hati ia berkata "baiklah, luhan menurut"

.

.

.

"Luhan, besok kita akan mencari produk baru untuk bersaing dengan kai, ini juga akan menjadi test kerja mu, besok kita akan pergi seharian mensurvei beberapa barang, mengerti?"

Luhan mengangguk patuh pada sehun, lalu tersenyum manis.

"Bagian pembangunan resort, sepertinya sedang susah menentukan lokasi yang bagus untuk membangun resort baru, menurutmu bagaimana?"tanya sehun yang sibuk memantau laptopnya.

Luhan nampak berpikir keras "bagaimana dengan hutan?"

Sehun mengalihkan matanya menatap luhan "hutan?"

"Aku pernah pergi ke hutan saat aku kecil di pulau jeju, menurutku jika kalian membangun resort dengan tema alam disana, akan sangat bagus. Karena orang-orang akan memilih bersantai disana, di hutan itu juga dekat dengan gunung. Kita bisa menyediakan peralatan mendaki bagi para pengunjung, dan kita dapat membangun tempat istirahat yang nyaman dengan pemandangan indah di puncak gunung"ujar luhan dengan wajah polosnya, sebenernya luhan tidak berpikir keras, ia benci berpikir dan ia hanya asal sebut saja.

Sehun menatap luhan dengan tatapan -luhan, kau jenius!-nya "luhan, aku akan mentraktirmu es krim hari ini"jawab sehun dengan senyum lebarnya.

Mendengar 'es krim' luhan menatap sehun dengan tatapan berbinarnya, berterima kasihlah luhan, kepada otak jeniusmu itu.

Menit berikutnya mereka sudah ada di cafe ice cream. Luhan menatap es krim coklat stroberi yang di pesankan sehun dengan tatapan berbinar.

Lalu menatap sebuah strawberry cake yang kelihatannya akan membuat luhan tergila-gila akan rasanya itu.

Karena luhan sudah mencoba es krim, ia memilih memakan strawberry cake-nya terlebih dahulu, ia mengambil cakenya dengam satu suapan kecil, dan mengunyahnya pelan. Seketika itu juga ia seperti merasakan surga.

Sehun terbahak melihat reaksi luhan yang begitu lucu dan menggemaskan. Luhan menatap sehun kesal sambil menggembungkan pipinya dengan noda krim tersisa di bibirnya.

Sehun tersenyum kecil lalu mengambil tisu dan membersihkan bibir mungil luhan dengan perlahan.

Ia terpaku ketika matanya bertemu dengan mata hazel rusa milik luhan. Ia merasa hangat sekaligus merasa kosong, karena dalam mata luhan meskipun di depan terlihat hangat, di balik kehangatan itu ada sesuatu yang gelap, menyedihkan dan kosong. Sehun masih tak bertanya tentang mimpi luhan, oh jangan tanyakan. Sehun mendengar teriakan dan suara ketakutan luhan setiap malam. Sehun tau itu mungkin mimpi dari masa lalu luhan, dan hal itu juga mungkin yang menyebabkan ayah luhan tak pernah memberitahu perusahaan tentang putranya.

Sehun penasaran, tapi ia memilih menunggu luhan menceritakannya sendiri. Suatu hari pasti pria mungil itu akan menceritakannya, ketila hatinya sudah siap.

'Cup'

Sehun terbelalak ketika ia merasakan sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh bibirnya sekilas, ia melihat luhan yang memainkan kedua jari telunjuknya dengan semburat merah.

"Lu-luhan apa yg kau lakukan?"tanya sehun masih setengah terkejut.

"Lu-luhan melihatnya di anime, dan penasaran bagaimana rasanya, dan bibir sehunnie sangat indah, jadi luhan mencobanya"ujarnya sambil menatap sehun malu-malu dan polos.

Sehun ingin tertawa tapi suasana saat ini terlalu canggung, jadi ia memilih berdehem dan memakan choco cakenya. Oh, jangan lupakan bahwa ciuman tadi adalah ciuman pertama bagi sehun maupun luhan.

Dan sehun merasa tersipu jika memikirkan bibir luhan menyentuh bibirnya tadi.

.

.

.

"Kudengar lokasi hutan ini sangat mudah di jangkau, dan lokasinya sangat strategis, hutan ini juga tidak jauh dari pantai dan gunung. Jadi selain bisa menyantaikan diri di sauna, spa dan kolam air hangat yang tadi kita rencanakan, pengunjung juga bisa hiking dan pergi mengunjungi pantai, dan kita akan menyediakan lokasi peristirahatan di puncak gunung"

"Dengan semua ini, saya rasa pengunjung akan sangat menyukainya. Terima kasih"jelas sehun menyelesaikan presentasinya.

Semua direktur bertepuk tangan atas presentasi sempurna yang di persembahkan sehun, termasuk kai yang kini bertepuk tangan setengah hati.

"Ide ini sangat brilian, "ujar salah seorang direktur bagian periklanan.

"Ahh maafkan saya, ini bukan ide saya. Namun, ide brilian ini keluar dari mulut tn. Xi luhan"sehun tersenyum sambil membungkukkan badan ke arah luhan.

Luhan tersenyum kaku saat semua orang terlihat tersenyum dan bertepuk tangan untuknya, namun ada beberapa direktur yang kelihatannya tidak suka dengan keberadaan luhan yang bisa saja mengancam kedudukan mereka, salah satunya kim jongin.

Setelah meeting selesai, sehun terlihat berbincang dengan seorang pria berpipi gempal dan bertubuh pendek, membuat luhan terpaksa menunggu di dekat pintu masuk ruang meeting.

"Hai,luhan. Tadi adalah ide yang brilian"suara berat itu membuat luhan berdesis kesal karena sudah menghancurkan lamunannnya.

Ia terdiam ketika ia mendapati kai disana dengan senyum lembutnya, ia teringat perkataan sehun untuk tak terlalu dekat dengan kai, jadi ia berusaha menjaga jarak dari kai.

Melihat tingkah itu, kai terlihat kesal dan menatap luhan sedikit tajam "oh, sepertinya anak miskin bermarga oh itu telah mencuci otakmu ya, luhan?"ujar kai terdengar sinis.

Luhan memilih diam, membuat kai semakin kesal ia mulai mendekati luhan, namun langkahnya terhenti saat sebuah suara menginterupsinya.

"Selangkah lagi kau melangkah mendekati luhan, aku bersumpah akan menghajarmu di tempat kau berdiri sekarang, kim jongin!"suara sehun terdengar dingin.

Kai tertawa kecil lalu menaikkan kedua tangannya "baiklah-baiklah, kau terlalu menganggap semua serius, kau tau?"ujar kai lalu berbalik dan pergi entah kemana.

Sehun menghela nafasnya kemudian menarik tangan luhan untuk mendekatinya "kau baik saja?"tanya sehun terlihat khawatir, luhan hanya mengangguk.

"Ah perkenalkan ini ketua kim, bagian pembangunan resort. Namanya kim minseok, ia seumuran denganmu"ujar sehun sambil memperkenalkan luhan kepada seorang pria berpipi bapao di hadapannya.

"Kau bisa memanggilku xiumin, luhan"

Mata luhan terlihat berbinar, membuat xiumin terlihat gemas "xiuminnie, apa luhan boleh mencubit pipi xiuminnie?"tanya luhan

Xiumin menatap luhan bingung, karena terlalu lama, luhan langsung saja mencubit pipi xiumin tanpa aba-aba, membuat xiumin mengerang kesakitan.

"Ahh maaf, apa rasanya sangat sakit?"tanya luhan menyadari perbuatannya sangatlah salah.

Xiumin terkekeh kecil "tidak apa luhan, hampir semua orang mencubit pipiku saat mereka pertama bertemu denganku"bohong xiumin. Tentu saja, siapa yang akan mencubit orang asing yang baru saja di temuinya? Hanya luhan.

"Terima kasih atas ide brilianmu, dan berhati-hatilah pada jongin. Terkadang dia itu bisa sangat berbahaya"ujar xiumin sambil tersenyum dan luhan hanya mengangguk.

"Kau jagalah luhan dengan baik, jika butuh bantuan hubungi aku saja, mungkin aku dapat membantu, dan jangan lupakan aku mendukung kalian"ujar xiumin.

"Baik, terima kasih sobat"

.

.

.

"Ahh"luhan mengerang nikmat ketika bokongnya ia rebahkan ke sofa empuk di rumah sehun. Setelah seharian berkeliling mencari produk yang berpotensi membuat kakinya terasa sangat sakit.

"Kau memilih krim masker wajah?"tanya sehun dengan wajahnya terlihat bingung dan tak kalah lelah.

Luhan mengangguk lalu mengambil sampel krim yang tadi di bawanya.

"Luhan perusahaan tadi bahkan hanya perusahaan kecil, produk mereka tidak terlalu di minati, kau yakin ingin bekerja sama dengan mereka?"

Luhan menatap tajam ke arah sehun "sehunnie tidak boleh memandang buku dari sampulnya. Ketika kudengar penjelasan mereka, aku mendapat ide yang mungkin mampu bersaing dengan produk milik kai"

"Tadi aku mencobanya dan produk ini tidak memiliki bahan keras yang membuat wajah gatal, dan jangan lupakan bahwa produk ini memiliki kandungan coklat asli. Kudengar ada banyak spa coklat di luar sana, walaupun aku tidak tau secara spesifik spa itu seperti apa, tapi produk ini dapat membuat orang-orang yang tidak sempat pergi ke spa, dapat ber-spa ria di rumah, aku merasa sangat segar setelah memakai ini tadi, dan juga produk ini dapat kita oleskan ke tubuh dan punggung, walaupun tak ada pijatan, tapi ada sensasi hangat dari produk ini yang membuatmu terasa di pijat"baiklah ini adalah yang kedua kali bahwa luhan hanya ceplas ceplos saja.

Tapi sehun tak menyadarinya dan menganggap penuturan luhan barusan sangatlah luar biasa. Ia tak berpikir sampai ke situ sebelumnya.

"Luhan, kau jenius!"kagum sehun.

Luhan mengulum senyum "sehunnie,luhan punya permintaan"

"Apa itu?"sehun mengernyit.

"Aku ingin tau apa itu sauna, tadi kalian membicarakannya di meeting"ujar luhan sambil memainkan jari telunjuknya lagi, sepertinya sebuah kebiasaan.

Sehun terkekeh "baiklah, ayo kita pergi ke sauna"

.

.

.

Keduanya memilih berjalan dibanding mengendarai mobil, lagipula sebuah sauna terletak tak jauh dari rumah sehun dan berjalan-jalan sore adalah hal yang menyenangkan.

Luhan melompat-lompat riang sambil sesekali bernyanyi-entah lagu apa- dan memandang matahari sore yang terasa hangat.

Semenjak keluar dari kamarnya sebulan lalu, matahari telah menjadi kesukaannya meskipun sulit di pandang dalam jangka waktu yg lama.

"Sehunnie"panggil luhan.

"Heum?"

"Apa kita bisa pergi kesana? Apa kau pernah pergi kesana? Apa sangat indah?"tanya luhan polos sambil mengarahkan telunjuknya ke arah matahari.

Sehun terkekeh "luhan, jika kau pergi mendekati matahari kau akan langsung terbakar"jawab sehun.

"Matahari itu panasnya berjuta-juta celcius, kau akan langsung mati jika kau mendekatinya. Ingatlah, jangan melihat buku dari sampulnya"lanjut sehun sambil tersenyum.

Luhan menatap sehun dengan tatapan -benarkah?-nya

Sehun mengulum senyum "makanya, kau harus berhati-hati dengan kucing dalam selimut"

Luhan menatap sehun dalam diam, dan mereka terus terdiam selama beberapa menit, sehun yang terlihat menikmati angin sore, dan luhan yang terlihat berpikir.

"Tapi sehunnie"

"Heum?"

"Bukankah seharusnya musuh dalam selimut? Apa sudah berubah dengan kucing dalam selimut?"tanya luhan polos.

Sehun terdiam menyadari kebodohannya lalu menunjukkan cengiran bodohnya "hahaha, i-iya maksudku musuh dalam selimut"

Luhan terkikik "sehunnie bodoh"

"A-apa?!"

"Bodoh, sehunnie bodoh"

Selama perjalanan mereka, luhan terus mengatai sehun bodoh, dan sehun hanya bisa menggerutu dan pasrah.

.

.

.

sehun menatap luhan yang tertidur damai setelah seharian bermain keliling sauna, dan sekarang disinilah mereka. Beristirahat di tengah ruang sauna dengan handuk di kepala masing-masing.

Sehun menatap luhan gemas dengan handuk yang terlihat seperti tanduk itu, membuat luhan terlihat seperti bayi rusa imut yang menggemaskan.

Sehun mulai menelusuri wajah luhan dengan jari-jari panjangnya, mata dengan bulu mata lentik yang indah, hidung mungil yang terlihat menggemaskan, pipi tirus, dan terakhir bibir plum yang sedikit menggoda itu.

'Cup' ia berusaha menahan diri namun akhirnya ia malah mengecup luhan diam-diam lalu pergi membeli telur rebus.

Luhan terbangun dan mendapati sehun tengah melangkah ke arahnya dengan dua telur rebus di tangannya.

"Makanlah, setelah ini kita akan ke tempat lain"ujar sehun sambil menyodorkan satu butir telur rebus.

Luhan mengambilnya lalu menatap sehun bingung "bagaimana cara memakannya?"

Sehun tersenyum jahil, sebuah ide nakal tiba-tiba terlintas di pikirannya. Ia duduk bersila di hadapan luhan lalu mengambil telur luhan.

"Akan ku tunjukkan padamu, perhatikan dengan seksama"

Luhan menurut dan menatap telur itu fokus, sehun sudah bersmirk ria lalu 'prak' sehun membenturkan telur itu ke kening luhan lalu tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Hueeee sehunnie sakit hiks"luhan teisak sambil sesekali mempoutkan bibirnya.

Sehun terkikik "ya ampun bayi rusa ini cengeng sekali"ia menarik luhan dalam dekapannya dan memeluknya erat, lalu menepuk-nepuk punggung luhan menenangkannya seperti bayi.

"Ayo kita pergi ke tempat lain, lalu membeli es krim, kau mau?"tanya sehun, luhan menghapus air matanya lalu mengangguk semangat.

.

.

.

"Uwaaaa"luhan menatap sungai han dan jembatan berlampu kelap kelip itu dengan mata berbinar.

"Indah kan?"tanya sehun, dan luhan mengangguk kagum.

Baru kali ini ia melihat cahaya sebanyak itu di campur dengan remang-remang pantulan cahaya rembulan, setelah sekian lama berdiam di kamarnya yang gelap itu selama 15 tahun. Ini seperti sebuah keajaiban baginya.

Ia menatap sehun yang sibuk bergelung dengan pikirannya sendiri, lalu tersenyum ketika teringat bahwa di sauna tadi sehun mampu membuatnya menangis, setelah sekian lama ia tak menangis. Ia hanya akan menangis jika teringat masa kelamnya, masa yang begitu menyakitkan dan membuat hatinya kebas dan tak mengerti apa arti perasaan.

Tapi sehun mampu membuat dirinya tertawa, tersenyum, menangis, marah dan merasa hangat ketika ia berada di sekitar sehun. Sehun benar-benar guardian angel bagi luhan saat ini.

Mata luhan teralihkan pada seekor anjing putih lucu yang menggemaskan, tali di lehernya di biarkan menganggur, sepertinya anjing itu kabur dari pemiliknya. Luhan tersenyum manis lalu mulai mendekati anjing tersebut, namun anjing manis itu berlari menjauhinya.

"Sehunnie! Aku pergi mengejar anjing lucu itu!"teriaknya lalu ia benar-benar mengejar anjing tersebut.

Sehun terbangun dari pikiran panjangnya dan melihat luhan sudah berlari jauh menuju jalan raya. Sehun berdesis kesal karena anak itu tidak pernah bisa diam. Sehun ikut berlari mengejar luhan dan berteriak memanggil luhan.

Anjing manis itu berlari menyebrangi jalan, luhan tersenyum dan ikut menyebrangi jalan, namun jalannya terhenti ketika benderang lampu membuat ia merasa silau membawa memorinya kembali ke masa lalu. Ia teringat kejadian buruk itu, ia berusaha lari tapi kakinya seakan di beri lem dan menempel disana, kakinya terlalu lemas dan bergetar.

"Luhan!"panggil sehun

"Luhan! Luhan!"

Ia menatap sehun yang berdiri di sebrang jalan, tiba-tiba sehun menghilang berganti dengan seorang pria yang bertubuh tak kalah jangkung dari sehun sedang memanggil dirinya.

"Luhan!" _Kris hyung. _

"Luhan!"_sehun_

"Luhan!"_kris hyung_

"Luhan!"_sehun_

Bayangan itu terus berganti dari sehun menjadi kris hyungnya dan kris hyung menjadi sehun. Bayangan yang terus bercampur itu kini terlihat serempak berlari ke arahnya dirinya.

Detik itu, air mata luhan terjatuh membasahi pipinya dan menetes di atas aspal. Ia teringat semuanya, semua detil kejadian saat itu, dan ia mulai sadar bahwa sekarang sehun benar-benar berlari ke arahnya untuk menyelamatnya dirinya, tapi ia tak ingin mengalami kesalahan untuk kedua kalinya, kali ini ia harus menolak pertolongan.

Sehun berlari dan berusaha mendorong luhan, namun luhan berdiri kokoh lalu ia mendorong tubuh sehun sehingga sehun terpental cukup jauh.

Sehun menatap wajah luhan yang sudah di penuhi air mata.

"Luhan!"

"Tidaak!"

_Gelap._

_Semuanya gelap._

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**How To Feel part 4**

**HunHan/Rated T**

.

.

.

Luhan membuka matanya perlahan, tepat didepan pupil matanya ada mobil terhenti yang jaraknya tak lebih dari 1 cm. Ia hampir saja tertabrak.

Jantungnya berdetak kencang, dan tubuh mungilnya bergetar hebat. Tetesan air matanya terus jatuh seiring dengan jatuhnya salju pertama.

"_Luhannie! Salju pertama! Nanti hyung akan mengajarkanmu bermain ski!"_

_Kris hyungnya sangat menyukai salju. Karena salju terlihat sangat indah ketika jatuh dari langit._

_"Salju itu air mata tuhan yang membeku"_

_Luhan akan duduk manis di depan tv, lalu kakak dan ibunya datang membawakan sepiring cookies dan coklat hangat._

_Luhan sangat suka makanan manis._

_"Kau sangat suka makanan manis, pantas saja adik kecilku ini sangat manis"kris tertawa._

_Suara tawa kris adalah musik favorit bagi luhan, karena dengan begitu artinya kris tidak merasa kesakitan, karena kris harus melewati hari-hari dengan penyakit jantungnya._

_Luhan tak mau kehilangan kris, juga sebaliknya._

_"Luhan, maafkan hyung ya?"_

_"Tidak mau! Aku membenci hyung!"_

_Luhan belari ke tengah jalan_

_"Luhan! Luhan!" Kris tak hentinya memanggil luhan, luhan terlalu takut, ia menutup matanya kemudian ia merasakan tubuhnya di dorong seseorang._

_Luhan membuka matanya, dan menemukan kris sudah tergeletak di tengah jalah dengan darah yang bercucuran._

_Dengan tubuh bergetar luhan merangkak mendekati kris. Kris membuka matanya perlahan "lu-han, syukurlah kau ba-ik saja"kris tersenyum lalu tertawa keras, meski kepalanya terasa berat, kris memaksakan dirinya untuk tertawa._

_Luhan ikut tersenyum, karena kris tertawa bukankah artinya hyungnya baik-baik saja? Itulah yang dipikirkan luhan._

_Bahkan ketika seluruh keluarganya sudah berada di rumah sakit, luhan masih setia tersenyum. Ia pikir kris tetap baik-baik saja, karena hyungnya tadi tertawa keras. Tapi, keluarganya malah menganggap anak kecil polos itu psikopat, pembunuh dan sengaja membunuh kris._

_Ia bahkan tau, sebenarnya ibunya kecewa dengannya walaupun ibunya tetap bersedia mengurusnya._

_Tidak ada yang mau mempercayai luhan, luhan tau itu. Bahkan baekhyun teman baiknya saat kecil pun hanya diam ketika luhan di injak dan di pukuli teman-temannya._

_Semuanya menyalahkan luhan, semuanya mengatakan luhan pembunuh, tidak ada yang mau mempercayai luhan._

_Luhan tertekan dan memilih mengurung dirinya di kamar. Dan dia tetap memilih di kamar untuk tahun-tahun selanjutnya, selama 15 tahun._

ingatan masa lalunya tiba-tiba mencuat keluar dalam memorinya.

Sehun yang masih dalam posisi terjatuh karena di dorong luhan merasa jantungnya terasa akan pecah. Tubuh luhan bergetar hebat, air mata terus mengalir dari di pipi tirusnya, ia mundur beberapa langkah menjauhi mobil tersebut.

'Bruk' ia pingsan

_gelap_

_Semuanya gelap _

.

.

.

Luhan masih tak sadarkan diri, di rumah sakit, tubuhnya berkeringat di basahi peluh, dan wajahnya terlihat sangat pucat. Ia terkena demam tinggi karena terlalu kaget dan juga karena mimpi buruknya. Dalam tidurnya bahkan tubuh luhan tak berhenti bergetar. Sehun menatapnya lirih merasa khawatir, ia memeluk luhan, menepuk-nepuk punggungnya, sesekali mengecupi pelipisnya.

"Tenang luhan, aku disini, aku disini"gumamnya pelan.

Luhan terlihat sedikit tenang, kerutan di keningnya terlihat mulai menghilang, ia merasa hangat dan nyaman dalam dekapan anak yang lebih muda, seperti bayi. Sehun masih saja menepuk-nepuk punggungnya dan tak lama ia ikut tertidur.

.

.

.

Sehun mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, mencoba membiasakan matanya dengan cahaya lampu rumah sakit. Ia menemukan tempat tidur luhan kosong, sehun terkejut dan mulai merasa khawatir, jika saja sesuatu terjadi pada luhan, dia akan benar-benar membunuh dirinya sendiri.

Ia berlari mengelilingi rumah sakit dan menemukan luhan di depan pintu masuk rumah sakit. Dengan hembusan nafas lega yang tersengal, sehun menghampiri luhan "luhan"panggilnya lembut.

Luhan menoleh dengan wajah datar, dan menatap sehun tak suka. Meski sehun merasa aneh, ia tetap merasa lega luhan tak terluka barang sedikitpun.

"Luhan ayo ke dalam, di luar dingin"ujar sehun sambil tersenyum lembut lalu menarik tangan luhan.

Luhan terlihat memberontak lalu menghempaskan tangan sehun "siapa kau?"

"Apa? Hey, ini aku sehun"jawab sehun terheran-heran.

"Aku tidak mengenalmu!"

"Apa?"

"Aku sedang menunggu kris hyung, dia bilang akan menjemputku disini. Kau ini siapa?"tanya luhan menatap sehun penuh benci.

.

.

.

"Sepertinya itu kenangan buruk dari masa lalunya, karena terlalu shock membuat ingatan yang ingin di lupakannya malah mengacaukan memorinya. Ini biasa terjadi pada orang-orang yang merasa tertekan"kyungsoo menjawab dari ujung telpon.

Sehun kini tengah menelpon kyungsoo sambil menatap luhan yang kini duduk di dekat mesin minuman, setelah tadi memaksanya untuk ikut dengan sehun dan sehun berjanji akan menceritakan semuanya, akhirnya luhan mau ikut walaupun dengan sedikit pemberontakan.

"Lalu apa ini permanen?"

"Pernah terjadi kasus permanen, tapi jarang sekali terjadi, kemungkinannya 97% banding 3%, biarkan luhan beristirahat terlebih dahulu sehun"

Sehun mengangguk "heum baiklah"ia lalu memutuskan sambungan telpon.

Sehun kini menatap luhan yang masih menatap benci ke arahnya, ia benar-benar tidak suka melihat luhan yang seperti ini.

"Kita pulang"ujar sehun lalu menarik paksa luhan untuk pergi dari rumah sakit.

.

.

.

Setelah membersihkan diri, luhan turun dari lantai atas dengan kaos bergambar rusa. Ia duduk di meja makan, kemudian maid datang menyajikan beberapa makanan untuk luhan. Luhan diam dan menatap makanan itu jijik seakan makanan itu akan menyebarkan virus mematikan dalam tubuhnya.

"Tuan luhan, anda harus makan"ujar maid lembut.

Luhan mendelik tajam, lalu melempar piringnya ke sembarang arah membuat piring itu pecah dan terbelah menjadi serpihan beling-beling kecil yang cukup berbahaya, membuat maid memekik kaget.

Mendengar teriakan maid, sehun bergegas turun dan terkejut mendapati pecahan piring berserakan di lantai.

"Aku tidak mau makan! Dimana kris hyung! Dimana orang tua ku!"teriak luhan, mata rusa indah itu kini terlihat rusak karena tatapan tajamnya yang terasa menusuk jantung.

"Luhan!"teriak sehun.

"Aku bilang dimana mereka!"bentak luhan tak mau kalah, ia mulai melempar beberapa barang yang ada di sekelilingnya.

"Ibumu meninggal! Ayahmu meninggal! Dan bahkan aku rasa hyungmu juga sudah meninggal!"

Luhan terdiam mendengar setiap detil kata yang terlontar dari bibir sehun. Bayangan ketika ia melewati mayat ibunya dan ketika ia melihat kakaknya mati tepat di hadapannya mengelilingi kepalanya seperti roll film. Setitik kristal membasahi pipinya memperlihatkan goresan garis transparan tercetak di pipinya.

"Tidak mungkin!"teriak luhan histeris, dia menampar-nampar pipinya dan menjambak-jambak rambutnya.

Sehun mendekati luhan dan memegang erat tangannya "hentikan, aku mohon"lirih sehun.

Luhan menepis tangan sehun dan kembali melemparkan barang-barang yang ada di sekelilingnya.

"Bibi kim, kau pulang saja"ujar sehun datar dan dingin, maid itu mengangguk mengerti lalu bergegas pulang tidak mau terluka.

Sehun berdiri membeku disana dengan ekspresi datarnya yang diam mengamati luhan yang terus melempar barang-barang tersebut. Ia diam dan masih diam, tak perduli rumahnya sudah hancur dia masih diam, hingga akhirnya luhan terlihat lelah dan berakhir duduk di lantai sambil terisak pelan.

"Eomma! Hiks appa! Hiks" jadi ini rasanya berduka? Terakhir kali dia menangis karena berduka adalah 15 tahun yang lalu. Ia baru menyadari bahwa ibunya telah meninggal dan baru menyadari betapa sakitnya saat tau orang yang kau sayang tidak akan berada di sampingmu lagi. Ia baru menyadari semua itu, padahal ketika itu ia hanya melewati mayat ibunya dengan santai dan tanpa perasaan.

Sehun menghampiri luhan, menariknya dalam dekapnnya. Luhan masih memberontak, namun sehun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Kris hyung, kakak ku yang lebih tua 12 tahun. Ia pewaris perusahaan xi, dan aku hanyalah anak berusia 6 tahun yang manja"luhan mulai bercerita sesekali sesenggukan.

"Tapi ia punya penyakit jantung, sehingga ayah harus menyembunyikan tentang keberadaan kris hyung. Kau tau kan ayah tidak suka jika keluarga dan pekerjaan di jadikan satu"

"Ayah sangat menyayangi kris hyung karena dia anak yang pintar dan punya sopan santun yang sangat bagus"

"Bahkan ia hanya melihat kris hyung di banding aku. Walaupun begitu kris hyung tetap orang yang paling aku sayangi"

"Dia membelikanku apa yang tidak di belikan orang tuaku. Suatu hari di sekolah, aku ikut pertunjukkan drama.

"Kris hyung berjanji akan menonton, tapi dia tidak datang, karena ia sedikit sibuk"

"Aku kecewa dan merasa marah, lalu mengatakan kalau aku membencinya hiks"luhan mulai terisak kembali.

"Ia mencoba menjelaskan tapi aku tak mendengarkan, aku berlari ke tengah jalan, kemudian yang aku tau kris hyung berlari mendorongku, dan besoknya aku hanya tau dia sudah meninggal hiks hiks"luhan masih terisak.

"Semua orang menatapku penuh benci, nenek dan kakekku, karena telah membunuh cucu kesayangannya"

"Ayahku, karena telah membunuh putra kesayangannya"

"Bahkan teman-temanku di sekokah mem-bullyku, memukulku, menendangku. Saat itu usiaku hanya 6 tahun, dan semua tatapan itu mengatakan kalau aku ini pembunuh"

"A-aku tak bermaksud hiks, aku sungguh hiks kehilangan kris hyung hiks"luhan terus menangis di pelukan sehun.

Detik berikutnya, luhan sudah jatuh tertidur. Sehun menatap sedih luhan, pria yang tadinya ceria, kini tertidur dengan mata sembab dan hidungnya yang memerah.

Sehun menggendongnya dan menjaganya agar pria mungil itu merasa nyaman dan tidak merasa terganggu. Ia membaringkan luhan, lalu menutup tubuhnya dengan selimut hangat bergambar rusa. Kemudian mengecup keningnya sejenak dan mematikan lampu.

.

.

.

"Sehunnieee!"teriak luhan dari lantai atas berlari menuju ruang makan.

Sehun yang tengah sarapan kini menatap luhan takjub, pria itu kini kembali ceria. Luhan berhenti sejenak lalu melihat sekelilingnya.

_Bersih_

"Lu-luhan"panggil sehun tersenyum kaku.

"Aku semalam mimpi buruk sehunnie"ujar luhan duduk di hadapan sehun.

"A-ada apa dengan mimpimu?"tanya sehun sedikit penasaran.

"Aku menangis disini, lalu melempar barang-barang. Tapi aku lega kalau ruangan ini rapi"

_Kyungsoo telah menjelaskannya ketika sehun kembali menelponnya._

_"Jika tidak permanen, ingatan yang mengacau memorinya akan kembali ketempatnya, dan memorinya normal kembali. Tapi ingatan ketika memorinya kacau, ia tidak akan mengingatkan dan merasa itu seperti mimpi, ia akan kembali seperti semula"_

_"Singkatnya, ia seperti mengigau"_

Luhan benar-benar berpikir bahwa semua yang ia alami semalam hanyalah mimpi belaka. Ia kembali pada dirinya semula.

Kini sehun tau mengapa ayah luhan menutupi keberadaan kris dan luhan, tapi ia memilih menyimpannya sendiri.

Luhan meminum susu stroberinya, sehun menatapnya lirih, anak ini terlalu banyak mendapat tekanan, dan terlalu banyak menyimpan masalahnya sendiri, dan terlalu banyak beban yang di tanggungnya.

"Luhan"panggil sehun

"Hum?"

Sehun mengambil tangan luhan dan mengelusnya pelan "mulai hari ini, jangan menyimpan masalah sendiri hum? Kau harus berbagi beban denganku ya?"ucapnya lalu mengecup punggung tangan luhan.

Meskipun tak mengerti apa yang di katakan sehun, ia tetap mengangguk dan merasa tersipu dengan perlakuan sehun.

"Oh ya, hari ini kita akan membuat kontrak dengan perusahaan kosmetik yang kemarin kau pilih"jelas sehun lembut, luhan mengangguk tersenyum.

"Kita harus mendapatkan kontrak ini, mengerti?"lanjut sehun.

"Kalau kita dapat ?"tanya luhan menatap sehun berharap bahwa sehun akan membelikannya kaset anime dan game favoritnya

Sehun yang tak peka akan tatapan luhan, hanya terdiam lalu berkata "mungkin aku akan mentraktirmu es krim"jawab sehun santai lalu kembali menyantap sarapannya.

Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu "sehunnie!"teriaknya membuat sehun terkaget.

Luhan menghentakkan kakinya, lalu meminum susu stroberinya dalam beberapa tegukan kemudian berlari keluar dan masuk kedalam mobil sehun.

Sehun merasa heran kemudian cepat-cepat menyelesaikan sarapannya dan ikut menyusul luhan di mobilnya.

"Luhan, ada apa?"tanya sehun lembut.

Luhan memalingkan wajahnya, memilih menatap keluar jendela. Sehun menghela napasnya "jika kau menginginkan sesuatu, kau tinggal bilang saja padaku"ujar sehun, lalu mulai menjalankan mobilnya.

Luhan memilih diam, ia tak ada niat untuk memberitahu sehun. Ia ingin sehun ingat sendiri tentang janjinya.

Sesampainya di kantor luhan memilih mengurung dirinya di kantor.

Meeting akan di mulai dalam 30 menit, namun luhan masih mengurung dirinya di kantor, sehun mulai merasa gelisah dan mulai menggedor-gedor pintu ruangan luhan.

"Luhan! Sebentar lagi meeting akan di mulai! Jangan seperti ini, aku mohon"mohon sehun.

"Tidak mau! Sehun harus ingat dengan janji sehun terlebih dahulu!"balas luhan dari dalam ruangannya.

"Janji?"gumam sehun, ia memutar pikirannya, beberapa saat kemudian ia teringat akan janjinya membelikan kaset game dan anime jika luhan bekerja keras.

Sehun terkikik, lalu berdehem "jika kau tidak keluar, katakan selamat tinggal pada game dan anime-mu"ujar sehun pelan, namun masih dapat terdengar oleh luhan.

Luhan terbelalak, lalu membuka pintu dengan cepat. Luhan keluar menampakkan mata coklat hazel rusanya itu. Sehun merasa lega, lalu tersenyum senang "kau mau anime dan game-mu kan? Kalau begitu akan aku belikan jika kau mendapatkan kontrak ini"tawar sehun.

Luhan mengangguk dengan semangat.

.

.

.

Luhan membeli dua paper bag penuh kaset game dan anime, membuat sehun hanya dapat menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, tapi ia sudah berjanji pada luhan. Dan tadi kedua belah pihak bersepakat dan menanda tangani kontrak.

"Luhan, kita harus membeli tuxedo untuk malam besok"ujar sehun sambil sesekali melirik arlojinya.

"Untuk apa?"tanya luhan menatap sehun dengan mata rusanya.

Sehun tersenyum "setiap desember, perusahaan kita mengadakan pesta winter. Ini adalah acara formal, kita akan mengundang beberapa kolega perusahaan kita"jelas sehun.

Menit berikutnya keduanya sudah sampai di toko tuxedo. Seorang wanita manis yang sepertinya sudah mengenal sehun, menyapa sehun dengan lembut "kali ini kau mau tuxedo yang seperti apa sehun-na?"tanya gadis tersebut.

Sehun tersenyum "yang menurutmu cocok padaku, krystal. Dan pilihkan satu untuk rusa ini"sehun terkekeh sambil menyenggol bahu luhan.

Krystal menatap luhan dari atas sampai bawah lalu kembali lagi ke atas "sepertinya aku tau apa yang cocok untuknya, ayo kita ke ruang ganti"ujar krystal tersenyum lalu berbisik sebentar pada sehun "pacarmu sangat manis"

Pipi sehun memerah mendengar perkataan krystal, sedangkan krystal hanya tersenyum jahil. Gadis itu memberikan sepasang tuxedo putih pada luhan, dan sepasang tuxedo hitam pada sehun. "Kalian cobalah tuxedo itu"ujar krystal, kemudian gadis itu duduk menunggu dua orang pria itu mengganti baju.

Beberapa saat kemudian, keduanya keluar secara bersamaan. Krystal menatap takjub, kedua pria itu seperti pasangan sesama jenis yang akan menikah. Melihat mata krystal yang berbinar, keduanya heran lalu melangkah menuju cermin besar di toko tersebut secara bersamaan.

Luhan langsung saja merasa tersipu, pipinya memerah dan terasa hangat. Sedangkan sehun tak hentinya menatap bayangan luhan di cermin. Bayangan-bayangan luhan berjalan ke arahnya di altar tiba-tiba terlewat di kepalanya.

Sehun berdehem keras, dan merasa kikuk. Ia menatap luhan dan luhan juga menatap sehun. Keduanya tersenyum bersamaan. Senyum yang tulus.

.

.

.

Setelah kemarin berbelanja, keduanya kini sampai di mana pesta tahunan perusahaan di adakan. Pulau jeju.

Setelah berbelanja kemarin, mereka langsung berangkat ke pulau jeju.

Sehun menggenggam tangan luhan lalu tersenyum hangat. Luhan merasa tersipu ketika teringat kejadian semalam ketika mereka sampai di hotel.

_"Uwaaa, pantai!"teriak luhan senang._

_Sehun terkekeh "kudengar mereka akan meluncurkan kembang api hari ini, kau mau kesana?"tanya sehun._

_Luhan menatap sehun berbinar lalu mengangguk semangat "aku mau! Kembang api!" Kapan terakhir kali luhan melihat kembang api?_

_Pria mungil itu sangat bersemangat._

_Keduanya sampai di pantai, mereka berjalan beriringan menyusuri tepi pantai yang kini mulai di penuhi pengunjung yang ingin melihat kembang api. Luhan menghentikan langkahnya, menatap jauh ke arah laut, menikmati hembusan angin laut yang berhembus menerpa helaian rambut madunya. Deburan ombak pantai seakan menjadi irama yang menenangkan._

_Sehun tersenyum dan menatap luhan lekat, luhan membuka matanya kemudian menatap sehun, mata onyx dan mata rusa itu kini bertemu. Tanpa disadari wajah mereka kini hanya berjarak beberapa centi saja. _

_Tiba-tiba kembang api sudah berkobaran di langit, membuat keduanya terkejut._

_Mereka tertawa sejenak, sehun tersenyum lalu menarik tengkuk luhan, melumat lembut bibir manis milik luhan. Pagutan bibir mereka terlepas di bawah sinar bulan dan kembang api. Luhan kini tak memperdulikan kembang apinya, ia memilih menatap sehun yang kini menempelkan dahinya ke dahi luhan. Sehun tersenyum hangat kemudian memeluk luhan._

Kedua memasuki ruangan ballroom yang sudah di penuhi tamu-tamu dari berbagai bidang bisnis. Sehun mengajak luhan untuk berkenalan pada beberapa kolega bisnis ayahnya dan sehun sendiri.

"Ahh ya ampun, putra tuan xi sangatlah manis"ujar beberapa istri kolega bisnis mereka yang gemas melihat luhan.

Luhan hanya tersenyum kikuk. Tak berapa lama kemudian, kai datang dari arah belakang "luhan kau terlihat manis dengan tuxedo itu"ujar kai. Luhan membalikkan tubuhnya begitu juga dengan sehun, kemudian menatap kai tajam.

Kai hanya tersenyum santai "perkenalkan, ini adalah kolega bisnisku dari perusahaan Wu"ujar kai, sambil memperkenalkan seorang pria bertubuh jangkuk dengan rambut coklat kemerahan.

"Ahh selamat malam, perkenalkan namaku wu yi fan"ujar pria tersebut.

Luhan menatap pria bernama yifan itu sejenak. Tiba-tiba jantungnya terasa terenyuh, matanya mulai berkaca, napasnya tersengal.

Sehun dan kai menatap bingung luhan, sedangkan yifan yang merasa sedikit bingung, masih tetap tersenyum berusaha sopan.

Suara luhan rasanya tercekat. Ia menaikan tangannya, lalu menyentuh pipi yifan lembut.

Setetes air mata mengalir di pipinya "hyung..."

"K-kris hyung"

**TBC **


	5. Chapter 5

**How To Feel Chap 5**

**Rated T/HunHan**

.

.

.

"Oppa!"panggil seorang gadis, membuat semua orang yang masih menatap luhan termasuk luhan sendiri menoleh.

"Krystal"sahut yifan sambil tersenyum hangat.

"Semuanya perkenalkan, ini adik kesayanganku"ujar yifan sambil mengacak rambut krystal sayang.

Luhan membeku mendengar kata 'adik' matanya berkaca-kaca sambil menatap kakak adik di hadapannya. Hatinya mencelos, ia seakan baru saja di siram air dingin di wajahnya.

"Luhan, kau tak apa?"tanya sehun yang kini menyadari perubahan wajah luhan.

Luhan menatap sehun sejenak, lalu berlari kencang entah kemana. Sehun tak perduli dengan tatapan kolega mereka yang menatap mereka tak suka karena melakukan keributan. Luhan terus berlari menyusuri pantai di bawah kelap kelip bintang yang terlihat begitu indah. Sambil menangis ia menaiki sebuah batu yang cukup tinggi, lalu duduk disana menikmati semilir angin laut beraroma yang menerpa lembut wajahnya.

Hidungnya memerah, dan ia terus menangis dalam keheningan. Sesekali di usapnya kasar wajahnya dengan punggung tangannya.

Sehun yang tadi seperti orang kesetanan mencari luhan, terlihat lega mendapati luhan duduk nyaman di atas sana. Sehun tersenyum sejenak lalu mengerang pelan karena merasa sangat lelah setelah berlari tadi.

Sudah lama rasanya ia tidak berlari, ia merebahkan tubuhnya di atas hamparan pasir putih pantai, tak peduli rambut dan tuksedo mahalnya kini sudah kotor. Ia memejamkan matanya merasakan angin laut, dan mendengarkan isakan luhan di atas sana.

Ingin rasanya ia memeluk luhan, hanya saja sehun pikir luhan butuh waktunya sendiri. Ia hanya mendengarkan tangisnya sambil memandang bintang di atas sana.

Suara tangisan kini tak terdengar lagi, namun sehun masih bergelung dalam pikirannya, sesekali mengangkat tangannya seakan-akan dapat menggapai bintang-bintang itu.

"S-sehunnie?!"pekik luhan kaget, sehun menoleh ke arah luhan yang kini sudah turun dan kini berdiri di dekatnya dengan wajah sembabnya.

"Kau jelek sekali"kekeh sehun, menurutnya menatap luhan sambil berbaring seperti itu di bawah remang sinar bintang dan bulan membuatnya terlihat semakin indah. Seperti malaikat.

Luhan terlihat mengerucutkan bibirnya, lalu melangkah mendekati sehun dan ikut berbaring di samping sehun, dengan tangan sehun sebagai bantal empuknya. Sehun tersenyum lalu menarik luhan dalam pelukannya, luhan menaruh wajahnya dalam ceruk leher sehun, lalu mengendus-ngendusnya.

"Sehunnie wangi"ujarnya polos membuat sehun terkekeh geli, lalu mengecup puncak kepala luhan dan menyesap wangi lemon bercampur susu dari rambut luhan.

"Kau rindu kris hyungmu?"tanya sehun, dan luhan mengangguk di leher sehun.

"Lihatlah bintang itu"tunjuk sehun, luhan mengikuti arah tunjuk sehun dan mengamati langit yang kini tehiaskan jutaan bintang.

"Jika kau rindu kris hyungmu, kau bisa melihat bintang-bintang ini"ujar sehun. "Mereka kini telah menjadi bintang-bintang indah itu"ujar sehun sambil tersenyum lembut, tak lama setitik air mata mengalir dari ekor matanya.

Luhan merasa terenyuh melihat itu "sehunnie rindu seseorang?"tanyanya.

Sehun menghapus air matanya, lalu mengangguk "ibuku"

Luhan tersenyum lalu mencium kelopak mata sehun satu persatu "ibu sehunnie, aku akan menjaga sehun selamanya"ujar luhan menatap bintang.

Sehun terkekeh "terima kasih"

.

.

.

Luhan terbangun ketika sinar matahari menerawang melalui jendelanya, membuatnya merasa silau. Ia masih ingin bergelung dalam selimut hangatnya, namun seseorang mengetuk pintu kamar hotelnya. Ia melangkah dengan malas, lalu membuka pintu kamarnya dan mendapati sebuah kotak hadiah cukup besar berwarna merah marun. Dengan cepat ia membawa masuk kotak tersebut, lalu membukanya dan mendapati peralatan hiking lengkap.

Lalu menemukan sebuah surat "pakai ini, lalu pergi ke gunung dekat hotel. Kita akan bersenang-senang"

Luhan tersenyum, ia yakin sekali bahwa si pengirim adalah sehun.

Ia bergegas untuk bersiap-siap.

.

.

.

Sehun tersenyum senang setelah mendapati informasi tentang wu yifan. Setelah mendapati informasi itu ia segera berlari ke kamar luhan, untuk memberitahukan suatu kemungkinan. Namun luhan tak kunjung membukakan pintu, ia memutar pedal dan ternyata tidak di kunci.

"Luhan?"panggil sehun pelan, namun tak ada jawaban. Ia melangkah masuk, dan tak sengaja menendang sebuah kotak merah marun. Ia mengernyit, siapa yang memberikan luhan hadiah? Ia kemudian mendapati sebuah surat kecil yang tergeletak di atas lantai.

Wajahnya langsung mengeras hanya dalam beberapa detik setelah melihat surat itu "kim jongin!"teriaknya murka.

.

.

.

Luhan terus mendaki, namun ia tak kunjung mendapati sehun. Setelah 30 menit mendaki, ia melihat siluet seseorang yang berpakaian sama dengannya. Ia tersenyum lebar "sehunie!"teriaknya ceria.

Namun yang di panggil malah berlari menjauhinya. Ia yakin sekali itu sehun, sebab tinggi dan kurusnya sama. Luhan pikir sehun ingin mengajaknya bermain-main, ia lalu mengejar orang tersebut sambil berteriak memanggil-manggil nama sehun.

'Sreet'bruk' luhan tak sengaja terpeleset lalu terjatuh cukup keras, ia merintih kesakitan, kakinya berdarah dan terdapat lebam yang cukup besar.

"S-sehunnie"panggilnya pelan, nafasnya tersengal. Ia mencoba berdiri dengan bertumpu pada pohon di sampingnya, namun ia kembali terpeleset dan jatuh berguling-guling ke dalam sebuah jurang yang untungnya cukup dangkal.

Penglihatannya mengabur, tapi ia masih dapat melihat seseorang tadi yang kini bediri di dekatnya.

"To-tolong"mohon luhan, namun orang itu hanya berlalu pergi meninggalkannya.

.

.

.

Hari sudah mulai gelap, luhan tak kunjung kembali, para polisi dan tim pencari pun masih belum menemukan jejak luhan. Kai dengan santainya melenggang masuk ke dalam hotel, melihat itu membuat darah berdesir naik ke ubun-ubun sehun. Ia menarik kerah kai yang baru saja sampai ke hotel "kau brengsek!"teriak sehun geram.

"Oh hey sehun, kau kelihatannya berantakan?"tanya kai sarkastik.

"Luhan, dimana luhan! Berengsek!" Bugh, satu pukulan mengenai wajah kai.

Kai menaikkan satu sudut bibirnya mendapati darah segar mengalir di sudut bibirnya. Ia tertawa kecil "apa? Aku tidak melakukan apapun pada luhan"ujarnya santai.

Sehun mengepalkan tangannya, dan menatap tajam ke arah kai, ia bersiap memukul kai kembali sayangnya xiumin telah menahan sehun "sudahlah sehun, kau dapat melakukannya saat kita di seoul. Sekarang kita harus mencari luhan dulu"ucap xiumin menenangkan.

sehun mengangguk "aku akan ikut mencarinya"

"Apa ? Sehun, tapi..."belum sempat xiumin menyelesaikan kata-katanya, ia sudah pergi dengan langkah tegas mengambil seluruh peralatan hikingnya dan berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk membawa luhan hidup-hidup.

Sehun menerobos masuk meskipun beberapa polisi mencoba menahannya, ia tetap bersikeras untuk mencari luhan-nya. Sehun terus menelusuri hutan gunung itu sambil meneriakkan nama luhan frustasi.

"Luhaaaaan!"teriak sehun.

Di bawah sana luhan terbangun, dan samar-samar mendengar suara sehun memanggil-manggil dirinya.

"S-sehun"panggilnya serak dan pelan. Ia tak kuat untuk memanggil sehun, ia sudah kehabisan tenaga, karena kakinya, belum lagi ia tidak makan dari tadi pagi, dan udara semakin menusuk kulit meskipun ia sudah memakai jaket tebal.

"Luhaaaaan!"panggil sehun frustasi.

"Se-sehun!"teriak luhan berusaha berteriak sekuat tenaga. Meskipun cukup kecil, namun sehun masih bisa mendengarnya.

"Luhan? Luhan?"ia terus memanggil luhan dan mengikuti arah suara yang tadi memanggil namanya.

"Se-sehun..."

Mata elang sehun membulat mendapati luhan tergeletak lemah di bawah sana.

Tubuh sehun bergetar, ia menahan air matanya. "Lu, tunggulah sebentar"ujarnya kemudian mengeluarkan beberapa peralatan yang tersedia didalam tasnya. Ia menyangkutkan tali pada pohon, dan melemparkan tali pada luhan.

"Lu tetaplah terjaga, bisakah kau mengikatkan tali itu pada tubuhmu?"tanya sehun lembut.

Luhan mengangguk lemah, kemudian mengikatkan tali itu pada dirinya sendiri, lalu mengangguk pada sehun. Sehun lalu menarik tali yang tersangkut di pohon, membuat tubuh luhan sedikit terangkat. Ia terus menarik tali yang ia sangkutkan di pohon itu, tak peduli tangannya yang sudah berdarah karena tak menggunakan sarung tangan sudah berdarah.

Sedikit demi sedikit, akhirnya luhan kembali ke atas. Sehun langsung menghambur memeluknya "bertahanlah lu"ujarnya bergetar.

"LUHAN-SSHI!"beberapa cahaya senter terlihat dari kejauhan.

Sehun tersenyum lega "disini! Disini!"teriaknya pada sekelompok tim pencari itu.

.

.

.

Luhan masih tak sadarkan diri, tangan sehun yang berdarah sudah di perban dengan baik. Meskipun di suruh beristirahat, sehun terus memaksa dirinya untuk menemani luhan hingga ia tersadar.

Ia menggenggam tangan luhan lalu menatap luhan lirih "lu, bangunlah. Jangan tidur terus"ujarnya lirih.

"Apa kami mengganggu?"tanya seseorang dengan suara beratnya.

"Ahh yifan-sshi, krystal-sshi"sapa sehun pada kedua kakak adik yang kini berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Kami satu hotel dengan kalian, dan kami rasa tidak sopan jika tidak kesini kalau sudah mendengar kabar buruk seperti itu"ujar yifan sopan, sedangkan krystal hanya mengangguk menyetujui.

Sehun tersenyum getir "terima kasih"

"Oh ya, boleh aku bicara dengan kalian berdua?"tanya sehun.

Yifan dan krystal sempat memandang satu sama lain, lalu mengangguk. Mereka kemudian keluar, yifan sempat melihat luhan sekilas, entah mengapa rasanya sakit sekali melihat luhan terbaring lemah seperti itu.

Tapi, ini bukanlah urusanya. Ia kembali menatap datar luhan lalu pergi meninggalkan ruangan luhan.

.

.

.

_Luhan jatuh dalam jurang itu, ia mendapati seseorang berwajah datar berdiri di dekatnya. Wajah itu sangat ia kenal, wajah yang sangat ia rindukan._

_"Kris hyung"_

.

.

.

"Aku dengar kau di adopsi ketika kecil, yifan-sshi?"

Yifan mengernyit mendapati pertanyaan kurang sopan dari mulut sehun. Menyadari itu, sehun segera meminta maaf "maafkan aku, aku hanya ingin memastikan sesuatu. Seseorang yang aku kenal mungkin saja adalah keluarga kandungmu"

Yifan menaikkan satu alisnya "sayangnya, orang tua angkatku mengatakan aku di buang. Jadi aku tidak tertarik mendengar pembicaraan ini"yifan berkata dingin, sedangkan krystal hanya mendengarkan dalam diam.

"Bagaimana jika tidak? Bagaimana jika ternyata keluargamu tidak membuangmu?"

"Sudah kubilang aku tak ingin mendengarnya!"teriak yifan merasa geram.

"Bukankah kau di adopsi pada usia 18 tahun?"

Yifan menghela nafasnya mencoba menenangkan diri "tidak, aku di adopsi sejak kecil, tapi pada usia 18 tahun aku mengalami kecelakaan, dan kehilangan ingatanku"jawab yifan datar.

Sehun mengambil selembar foto dari saku bajunya dan memberikannya pada yifan. Itu adalah foto luhan kecil dan kris yang tengah tersenyum lebar, itu adalah foto terakhir luhan bersama kris yang selalu di bawa kemanapun oleh luhan.

Yifan membelalakkan matanya, pria dalam foto itu sangat mirip dengannya krystal pun tak kalah terkejutnya. Ia mulai memainkan jarinya ingin memberi tahukan sesuatu, setidaknya ia ingin membantu memecahkan masalah ini.

"I-ini bukan aku!"elak kris.

"Se-sebenarnya"krystal mulai bersuara, membuat kedua pria dia hadapannya menatapnya lekat.

"Dari aku kecil, oppa tidak pernah ada. Saat itu aku anak tunggal keluarga wu. Walaupun tidak terlalu ingat, waktu itu aku berusia 6 tahun, aku melihat orang tuaku membawamu ke rumah dengan bersimbah darah. Aku bergetar, suasana malam itu begitu menegangkan di tambah hujan dan petir di luar ketika itu. Orang tuaku menyuruhku untuk masuk kamarku, lalu kebesokan harinya mereka bilang kau adalah kakakku"jelas krystal menjelaskan apa yang ia tau.

Ia menggigit bibirnya menatap kakaknya yang seakan baru saja di siram air dingin.

"Aku pergi"ujar yifan datar, wajahnya berkeringat dan ia terlihat terlalu shock.

Ia melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menjauhi meja tempat mereka mengobrol.

"Walaupun kita tidak tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi"ucap sehun lembut

"Jika kau benar orang dalam foto ini, yifan. Maka adik kandungmu yang sedang tersenyum dalam foto ini..."sehun menggantungkan kata-katanya, membuat langkah kris terhenti dan membalikkan badannya untuk dapat memandang sehun.

"Dia adalah orang yang tengah terbaring lemah di ruangan tadi. Xi Luhan"ujar sehun lirih.

Yifan merasakan nafasnya tercekat, ia mundur beberapa langkah, rasanya kepalanya baru saja di pukul beberapa kali. Bayangan mata rusa luhan yang ia lihat ketika pesta perusahaan menyatu dengan sebuah bayangan mata rusa indah yang beberapa tahun ini memang kerap kali muncul membuat kepalanya pening.

"Tidak, tidak mungkin"yifan berujar pada dirinya sendiri.

"TIDAK MUNGKIN!"

.

.

.

Setelah beberapa jam menenangkan dirinya, yifan memberanikan diri menatap sehun "sehun, jika benar aku ini kakaknya luhan. Jangan beritahu luhan, aku ingin mengingatnya sendiri. Aku akan mencoba mengembalikan ingatakanku"ujar yifan menatap lirih ke arah sehun.

Sehun mengangguk menanggapi permintaan yifan.

Bukan mengapa, pasalnya yifan merasa bersalah pada luhan. Jika benar rusa itu adalah adiknya, maka tadi ia baru saja mencoba membunuh adiknya.

.

.

.

_6 hours ago_

"Kita bisa mendapatkan perusahaan Xi bersama, kau tau. Perusahaan wu dan xi jika di gabungkan aku rasa akan menjadi sesuatu yang spektakuler"ujar kai memandang tajam ke arah yifan.

Yifan menatap kai datar, lalu menganggukkan kepalanya "lalu apa rencanamu?"

"Kita tangani dulu rusa itu"

"Maksudmu xi luhan? Kau akan melukainya?"tanya yifan, entah mengapa ia merasa sedikit tidak nyaman.

Kai tertawa kecil "jangan bertanya seakan kau tidak tau bagaimana jalannya bisnis, yifan"

Yifan menghela nafasnya "baiklah ini menarik"

Kai menarik sebelah sudut bibirnya "aku sudah mengantarkan alat hiking, dan memancingnya untuk pergi ke gunung di dekat hotel ini, kau hanya perlu membuatnya mengejarmu dengan baju itu"kai menggedikkan dagunya menunjuk beberapa peralatan hiking.

"Mengapa aku?"tanya yifan mengernyit.

"Karena tinggimu hampir sama dengan seseorang yang di kenalnya"

.

.

.

"Sehunie!"suara luhan menembus gendang telinganya.

Yifan mulai berlari memancing luhan, dan luhan dengan polosnya mengejar yifan, tak peduli dengan licinnya jalur pegunungan.

'Sreeet'bruk' yifan membalikkan tubunya, tapi ia tak mendapati luhan. Berarti ia sudah jatuh ke tempat yang sudah mereka rencanakan.

"S-sehunnie"suara itu terdengar tercekat, yifan menghampiri luhan yang sudah terbaring lemah dan mulai kehilangan kesadarannya.

"To-tolong"ujarnya begitu lemah.

Yifan hanya menatapnya datar tanpa berniat menolongnya, namun entah mengapa hatinya terasa mencelos dan sakit, ia sudah biasa melakukan ini bagi siapapun yang menghalangi jalannya. Namun baru kali ini ia merasakan sakit yang seperti ini.

Yifan merasa tak harus berlama-lama disana dan berperang dengan batinnya sendiri.

Samar-samar ia mendengar suara luhan yang membuat hatinya terenyuh.

"Kris hyung"

**TBC**

**Maaf ya kalau jelek, soalnya ini bikinnya buru-buru. Kemaren-kemaren ga sempet nulis gara-gara banyak tugas, belom lagi kemaren aku di rawat di rumah sakit TT chapter depan, mudah-mudahan lebih baik lagi.**

**Kemaren ada yg nanya hubungan luhan sama sehun apa? Sayanganya masih friendzone lah/? Cuma yah udah berani mesra-mesraan wkwk.**


	6. Chapter 6

**How To Feel chapter 6**

**HunHan/Rated T**

.

.

.

"Keadaannya sudah sangat stabil, hari ini ia boleh pulang. Tapi gips di kakinya belum boleh di buka, dan juga kalian harus kontrol sampai gipsnya bisa di buka"dokter kim tersenyum angelic ke arah sehun dan luhan yang juga kini ikut tersenyum.

"Terima kasih, suho hyung"ujar sehun, suho tesenyum mengangguk lalu keluar dari ruangan luhan.

"Huaaa akhirnya bisa pulang, benda ini sangat menggangguku sehunnie"luhan merengek sembari menunjuk-nunjuk selang infus yang tertusuk di tangan kirinya.

Sehun terkekeh "kita pulang ke seoul "ujarnya lembut.

.

.

.

Luhan keluar dari mobil sehun dan terlihat tidak nyaman karena harus berjalan dengan teman barunya-tongkat- yang akan menemani hari-harinya selama gipsnya belum di buka.

Sehun terkekeh melihat luhan yang sepertinya risih dan terlihat kewalahan berjalan dengan tongkatnya.

"Sehunnie, ini sulit"luhan merengek kembali.

Sehun tersenyum lembut lalu tanpa aba-aba ia menggendongnya membuat luhan sedikit kaget karena tindakan sehun yang begitu tiba-tiba.

"Sehunnie"panggil luhan malu-malu.

Sehun tersenyum lalu membawa luhan ke kamarnya dengan begitu hati-hati dan mendudukkan luhan di atas tempat tidur.

Sehun menatap luhan "kau ingin makan sesuatu?"tanya sehun sembari tersenyum dan membelai lembut pipi luhan yang merona.

"Eum.. sereal buatan sehunnie"luhan tersenyum malu.

Sehun menatap luhan dengan tatapan polosnya. "Ada apa? Sehunnie tidak mau?"tanya luhan sedikit gemas.

Sehun tertawa terbahak "luhan kau baru saja keluar dari rumah sakit"sehun mencubit pipi luhan gemas "ku kira kau menginginkan sesuatu, dan ternyata hanya sereal buatanku?"

Sehun terkekeh sedangkan luhan hanya mendelik ke arahnya karena sehun telah mentertawakannya "jika luhan menginginkannya, aku akan membuatkannya untukmu"ujar sehun tersenyum.

Luhan langsung saja mendongakkan kepalanya dan tersenyum, sehun mengacak rambut luhan sejenak lalu turun ke lantai bawah. Luhan berbaring sambil menatap jauh keluar jendela, dan tak lama matanya terpejam merasakan aliran angin yang masuk dari balkon menerpa wajahnya. Ia tertidur dengan nyaman untuk waktu yang lama.

Ia masih nyaman bergelung dalam mimpinya, namun tiba-tiba entah mengapa ia merasa terganggu dan terbangun. Kosong, tidak ada siapa-siapa di ruangannya. Ia menatap nakas di samping tempat tidurnya, dan mendapati semangkuk sereal dan sebuah memo kecil tertempel disana.

Luhan mengernyit, lalu mengambil memo kecil tersebut.

_Maaf aku tidak membangunkanmu, kau juga sepertinya tidur sangat nyenyak. Aku ada urusan sebentar di perusahaan, kau makanlah dan habiskan. Jangan kemana-mana sampai aku pulang_

Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya dan merasa sangat kecewa karena tak mendapati sehun. Ia mengambil serealnya lalu memakannya hingga habis dan tersenyum lega. Akhirnya perut kosongnya itu terisi juga.

Setelah satu jam terduduk di kamar tanpa bisa melakukan apa-apa membuatnya sangat jenuh. Ia ingin menuruti sehun untuk tidak pergi kemana-mana, namun rasa jenuh sangat menguasainya. Ia meraih tongkat yang berada tak jauh dari tempat tidurnya, lalu melangkah menuruni tangga dengan sangat berhati-hati.

Ia keluar dari rumah sehun, dan mulai berjalan-jalan di komplek perumahan mereka, ia merasa sangat sepi tidak ada sehun disana. Ingin rasanya ia berjalan-jalan dengan sehun seperti yang mereka lakukan kemarin, tapi ia tahu bahwa sehun pasti sedang sangat sibuk.

Lamunan luhan terpecah ketika mata rusanya mendapati seekor anjing putih besar di hadapannya, dengan tali tanpa pemiliknya.

"Haaa, cantik sekali"ujar luhan gemas, ia menghampiri anjing tersebut lalu mengelus-ngelus kepala anjing tersebut dengan gemas.

"Namamu siapa?"luhan melihat kalung yang melingkar di leher anjing tersebut. "Pung pung? Namamu lucu"luhan terkekeh.

"Ohh baiklah pungpung dimana pemilikmu, kau bisa lihatkan aku tidak bisa berjalan, jadi aku mungkin tidak bisa bermain denganmu"ujar luhan kecewa, anjing itu menatap luhan seakan menngerti dengan ucapan luhan.

Luhan tersenyum "ayo kita cari pemilikmu"luhan kembali melangkah dengan tongkatnya sambil memegangi tali anjing tersebut.

"Pungpung jangan berlari, ini sangat sulit"luhan merengek dengan raut wajah yang terlihat sangat kewalahan.

Setelah berjam-jam berkeliling, luhan mulai lelah dan kebingungan. "Pung pung, ini dimana? Ini jalan raya"ujar luhan mulai ketakutan, terlebih lagi ia tak memperhatikan jalan tadi karena sibuk memandangi pung pung, sehingga ia tak mengingat jalan pulang sama sekali.

"Pung pung huaaa sepertinya kita tersesat"luhan mulai histeris terlebih lagi sekarang ia mendongak dan mendapati langit sudah mendung.

"Pung-pung sepertinya sebentar lagi akan hu-"belum sempat luhan menyelesaikan kata-katanya hujan sudah mengguyur kota seoul, para pejalan kaki kini terlihat hilir mudik mencari perlindungan.

"Huaaaa pung pung, ayo kita berlindung disana"dengan sekuat tenaga luhan berjalan dengan tongkatnya ke sebuah halte bis dan berteduh disana.

Ia duduk dengan tenang, sambil sesekali mengelus punggung pung pung "pung pung bagaimana ini? Bagaimana aku bisa tersesat juga? Ini sangat dingin, aku harap aku punya bulu sepertimu yang menjagaku tetap hangat"gumam luhan, punggungnya terlihat bergetar karena kedinginan. Ia menatap rerintikan hujan yang sepertinya tidak ada niat untuk berhenti.

Luhan mulai khawatir memikirkan bagaimana cara ia pulang dan mengembalikan anjing ini pada pemiliknya. Karena terlalu khawatir luhan langsung saja menangis, ia duduk di lantai sambil memeluk pung-pung, tak perduli dengan gips dan celananya yang kotor dan basah.

"Huaaa pung pung bagaimana ini hiks"luhan terisak, ia merasa takut karena kini berada di tengah keramaian kota hanya berdua dengan seekor anjing. Ia memanggil-manggil nama sehun di dalam hatinya sambil memejamkan matanya.

Luhan merasakan punggungnya di tepuk, ia membuka matanya perlahan berharap yang muncul adalah sehun, sayang ia salah, itu adalah wajah kris hyung.

"Hyung"gumam luhan pelan.

"Kau luhan kan? Kau masih ingat aku? Aku yifan"ujar yifan tersenyum lembut.

Luhan tersenyum miris mendengarnya, tentu saja kakaknya tidak akan hidup kembali, ia hanya terlalu berharap "halo yifan"ujar luhan ramah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Lalu mengapa kau menangis?"tanya kris kebingungan.

Luhan menundukkan kepalanya "aku tersesat"jawabnya.

Yifan terkekeh sambil menatap lirih luhan. "Bagaimana bisa kau tersesat?"

"Tadi aku mau mengantar anjing cantik yang tersesat ini, tapi aku malah ikut tersesat juga"ujar luhan sambil menatap sedih wajah yifan.

Yifan melirik sejenak kaki luhan yang di gips dengan tatapan-aku minta maaf-nya. Ia masih ragu kalau luhan adalah adik kandungnya, namun entah mengapa hatinya merasa hangat tiap kali ia memandang mata rusa luhan yang mirip dengan mata dalam mimpinya yang menghantuinya 2 tahun belakangan.

"Aku tidak tau jalan rumahmu, jadi aku akan membawamu ke cafe terdekat dan menelpon sehun, bagaimana? Kau mau?"tanya yifan lembut.

Luhan tersenyum lebar sembari mengangguk dan mengelus pung pung dengan sayang.

.

.

.

Yifan mendudukkan luhan dengan lembut lalu membawa masuk pung pung, luhan duduk sambil tersenyum senang karena merasa hangat.

"Kau mau apa?"

"Aku ingin ice cream!"teriak luhan berbinar.

Yifan tertawa kecil "hari ini hujan, kau bisa terkena flu. Bagaimana kalau coklat hangat?"tanya yifan menawarkan.

"Coklat hangat?"luhan mengernyit lantaran ia belum pernah mencoba entah itu makanan atau minuman.

Yifan tersenyum dan langsung saja memesan satu coklat hangat dan satu americano.

Luhan menatap yifan sejenak "hyu- ahh maksudku yifan-sshi"panggil luhan.

Yifan menatap luhan lirih "tidak apa-apa kau boleh memanggilku hyung"

"Benarkah?"tanya luhan bebinar, hatinya entah mengapa merasa berdebar. Apakah tuhan mengirimkan yifan untuk memberikan kesempatan kedua padanya?

Yifan mengangguk sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Hyung! Yifan hyung!"teriak luhan terlihat antusias.

'DEG' hatinya tiba-tiba merasa hangat namun juga sakit. Ia seperti sudah lama merindukan panggilan itu serta suara luhan. Ia kembali teringat dengan mata rusa indah itu dan kepalanya kembali pening.

"Hyung, apakah boleh membawa anjing masuk kesini?"tanya luhan menatap yifan polos.

Entah mengapa setiap kata hyung yang terlontar dari mulut luhan membuat kepalanya pening. Wajah yifan berubah pucat, suaranya tercekat "aku membolehkannya, ini sebenarnya cafe milikku"ujar yifan menahan rasa sakitnya.

"Woah, kau juga membuka usaha cafe?"

Yifan tersenyum getir "Y-ya begitulah" setiap kali mata yifan menatap wajah luhan, semakin sakit rasa pening yang menghantam kepalanya.

"Lu-luhan, aku ada urusan. Aku tinggal dulu, sebentar lagi sehun akan datang menjemputmu, jadi tunggulah disini.

Luhan merasa bingung dengan gelagat yifan yang terlihat terburu-buru, namun belum sempat mulutnya terbuka untuk bertanya yifan sudah pergi keluar.

Luhan mendesah lesu sambil bermain dengan bulu pung pung yang masih setia di sampingnya. Ia mengandai-andai jika yifan adalah benar kakaknya, ia pasti orang yang paling bahagia di dunia ini. Tapi sayangnya yifan bukan kakaknya.

"Pung pung bagaimana ini kita tidak bisa menemukan pemilikmu"ujar luhan terlihat lesu.

'Klenteng' bel yang tergantung di pintu berbunyi, seorang pria bertubuh mungil layaknya luhan masuk dengan tubuhnya yang cukup basah, karena di luar hujan masih sangat setia turun.

Pria mungil yang tak kalah imut dari luhan itu terlihat lesu. Ia melangkah ke meja pemesanan dan memesan coklat hangat untuk sekedar menghangatkan tubuhnya.

"Setelah menghangatkan diri, aku harus mencari pung pung"gumam pria tersebut lalu mengambil pesanan dan melangkah mencari tempat duduk.

Namun baru selangkah ia melanglah, matanya menangkap sosok anjing yang sedari tadi pagi di carinya hingga rasanya kakinya mau lepas saja.

"Pung pung!"teriaknya berbinar tak perduli dengan tatapan sinis orang di sekitarnya.

Luhan terkaget mendengar pria itu berteriak dan kini berlari ke arahnya lalu memeluk pung pung.

Luhan menggaruk tengkuknya sedikit bingung "apa kau pemilik pung pung?"

Setelah memeluk pung pung rindu, ia menatap luhan lalu tersenyum sangat manis menurut luhan. "Jadi kau siapa?"tanya pria di hadapannya berusaha terlihat sopan.

"Ahh aku tadi melihat anjing ini tanpa pemilik, jadi aku berusaha mencari pemiliknya, tapi aku malah ikut tersesat"ujar luhan sambil menyengir polos.

"Wuah, maafkan aku, jadi merepotkanmu seperti ini"

"Ahh tidak apa-apa"

Pria di hadapannya tersenyum lalu mengulurkan tangannya "aku Byun Baekhyun aku harap kita bisa menjadi teman"

Luhan menatap tangan baekhyun berbinar, ini pertama kalinya ia diajak berteman, ia ingin punya teman seperti cerita dalam anime dan sekarang ia mendapatkannya.

Dengan tatapan terharu ia langsung menghambur memeluk baekhyun yang sedikit kaget namun juga balas memeluk luhan.

"Namaku luhan dan Kita teman!"teriak luhan bersemangat yang di balas anggukan dari baekhyun yang kini balas memeluk luhan.

"Luhan!"suara teriakan yang tak asing itu menembus gendang telinga luhan dan baekhyun.

"Sehun!"luhan memanggil bahagia, akhirnya ia bisa pulang setelah cukup ketakutan tadi.

Sehun menatap lega melihat luhan baik-baik saja "kau ini, sudah kubilang jangan kemana-mana! Dan sekarang kau memeluk orang asing?"tanya sehun tak percaya.

Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya lalu menggeleng pelan "dia bukan orang asing! Sekarang dia temanku, namanya byun baekhyun!"teriak luhan merasa sedikit kesal.

Baekhyun tersenyum "hai, namaku baekhyun"ujar baekhyun sembari membungkuk pada sehun.

Sehun merasa bersyukur dan lega karena luhan bertemu orang ramah seperti baekhyun dan bukan orang jahat seperti kai. Jika rusa itu bertemu kai entah apa yang bisa di lakukan kai.

"Senang bertemu denganmu baekhyun, aku sehun"sehun tersenyum lalu menjabat tangan baekhyun.

"Pacarnya luhan?"tanya baekhyun polos. Luhan terlihat merona sambil menunduk malu.

Sehun berdehem "ahh dia... eum dia bosku"ujar sehun tanpa pikir panjang.

Luhan merasa tetohok dengan kata-kata yang dilontarkan sehun barusan, dan entah mengapa ia merasa marah. Ia ingin dikatakan kekasih sehun seperti yang mereka lakukan dalam anime bergenre romance. Sehun melirik luhan yang kini menatapnya tajam.

"Aku pulang semuanya, aku harus memandikan anjing nakal ini"ujar baekhyun lalu menarik tali pung pung.

"Bye bye pung pung!"ujar luhan tersenyum senang "aku harap kita bisa bertemu kembali"lanjut luhan dalam hati.

Setelah memastikan baekhyun benar-benar keluar, luhan langsung berjalan keluar tanpa melirik sehun sedikitpun membuat sehun merasa sedikit tak nyaman.

Luhan berdiri di tengah hujan menunggu sehun membuka pintu mobil yang di kunci.

"Luhan, nanti kau bisa sakit"kata sehun terlihat khawatir lantas dengan cepat membuka pintu mobil dan mendudukan luhan dengan lembut.

Luhan menaruh tongkatnya di belakang, lalu menatap rerintikan hujan di luar jendela tanpa berniat memerhatikan sehun yang baru saja masuk ke mobil.

"Luhan"panggil sehun lembut, namun tidak ada sahutan dari sang empunya nama.

Sehun menghela nafasnya merasa bersalah lalu segera menancap gas membelah jalanan dan hujan yang masih setia mengguyur.

.

.

.

"Luhan ini sudah malam sebaiknya kita tidur"ujar sehun terlihat frustasi.

Sedangkan yang di panggil hanya diam tak melirik barang seincipun, dan sesekali meneguk yogurtnya dengan kasar. Sehun mendesah frustasi, sejak pulang sore tadi, luhan tak mau di sentuh sehun ia memilih naik sendiri ke lantai atas dengan tongkatnya walaupun wajahnya sangat menampakkan 'tolong aku', namun luhan tetap berpegang teguh pada pendirian bahwa ia sedang marah dengan sehun.

Belum lagi saat makan malam, luhan memilih mengambil makanannya lalu beralih pergi ke ruang tv meninggalkan sehun yang membeku dengan mangkuk nasinya sendirian di ruang makan. Dan kini sehun hanya terduduk lesu menatap punggung luhan yang asik menonton tv tanpa mengindahkan sehun.

"Luhan, ini sudah jam 11 malam"ulang sehun kali ini agak lebih tinggi karena kelihatannya sehun mulai habis kesabarannya.

Luhan melirik sehun sekilas, lalu meraih tongkatnya dengan cepat dan berjalan cepat melewati sehun untuk naik ke kamarnya. Sehun terlihat makin kesal dengan sikap luhan yang terus mendiaminya. Sehun akhirnya memilih suatu tindakan, ia berdiri lalu dengan gerakan yang tak disangka luhan, sehun menggendongnya.

"Kau boleh marah padaku luhan, tapi jangan menyusahkan dirimu seperti ini"ujar sehun lembut lalu mengecup bibir luhan sekilas, membuat luhan merona namun masih tetap berusaha dengan acara 'ngambek'nya dan memilih membuang muka ke arah lain.

Sehun tertawa kecil melihat tingkah luhan yang seakan marah namun pipinya tetap memerah. Sehun tersenyum dan menatap luhan yang masih membuang muka penuh cinta.

_Tunggulah luhan, setelah semua kembali pada tempatnya. Kita akan bersama._

Sehun kemudian membawa luhan ke kamarnya lalu melemparkan tubuh luhan di atas tempat tidur sehun, membuat luhan sedikit meringis sekaligus tekejut. Dalam hitungan detik mata rusa luhan membulat ketika sehun dengan tiba-tiba membuka bajunya memperlihatnya kotak-kotak sexy di perut sehun.

Luhan merona dan berusaha tak melirik pemandangan itu "se-sehunnie mau apa?"tanya luhan gugup.

Sehun menaikkan satu sudut bibirnya, sepertinya luhan menangkap umpannya, batinnya terkekeh ria.

"Apa? Aku hanya ingin mengganti bajuku dengan piyama"jawab sehun santai, mengambil satu pasang piyama lalu masuk ke kamar mandi.

Luhan semakin merona karena terlalu malu telah memikirkan yang tidak-tidak. Ia memilih memasukkan tubuhnya di balik selimut putih tebal milik sehun yang aromanya sangat mirip dengan sehun. Rasanya seperti sedang di peluk sehun,membuat pria mungil yang bergelung dalam selimut itu tersenyum-senyum sekaligus merona.

Terlalu nyaman dalam selimut, luhan terpejam dan jatuh tidur dengan begitu cepat. Sehun yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi dengan piyamanya tersenyum hangat, lalu ia mencium kening luhan sayang.

.

.

.

Sehun mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya berusaha membiasakan bias cahaya matahari yang masuk menelisik dari celah-celah kecil dan memasuki matanya. Ia tersenyum mendapati luhan masih tertidur damai dalam pelukannya, ia memeluk luhan membenamkan dagunya pada rambut luhan dan menghirup aroma lemon bercampur susu yang sejak pertama kali bertemu luhan sudah menjadi favoritnya. Tangannya sesekali menepuk pelan dan mengelus punggung luhan dengan sayang.

Luhan menarik tangannya lalu mengucak-ngucak matanya "sehunnie"panggilnya serak.

"Apa aku membangunkanmu, luhan?"tanya sehun sedikit khawatir, luhan tersenyum manis lalu menggeleng dalam pelukan sehun.

"Sehunnie, ini jam berapa? Tidakkah kita harus ke kantor?"tanya luhan masih merasa nyaman dalam pelukan sehun.

Sehun melirik jam sejenak dan matanya langsung saja membulat. "Luhan ini sudah jam 8! Kita terlambat! Ayo cepat! Jam 9 nanti produk kita dan produk kai akan di rilis secara bersamaan"

"Kita harus mendapat pembeli terbanyak luhan! Batas waktu perhitungan di mulai dari iklan jam 9 nanti sampai jam 10!"jelas sehun panjang lebar yang kini kelabakan berlari ke kamar mandi.

Luhan terkekeh melihat sehun yang sepertinya terlihat khawatir, lalu ia cepat-cepat menuju kamar mandi di kamarnya sendiri dan bersiap.

Keduanya kini telah sampai di kantor dan terburu-buru pergi ke lounge untuk menonton secara bersama produk tim kai dan produk tim mereka. Sesampainya disana beruntung saja acaranya baru saja di mulai, mereka mengambil tempat duduk bersama tim mereka. Sedangkan kai hanya memilih menonton dari jauh dengan wajah penuh optimisme.

Sehun dan luhan masing-masing terlihat tegang melihat pembelian yang mulai berjalan tertera di ujung layar tv.

"Huaah sehun, aku sangat takut"luhan terlihat gugup.

Sehun tersenyum hangat berusaha mengontrol kegugupannya sendiri, ia mengambil tangan luhan lalu menggenggamnya erat. Luhan beralih menatap sehun yang kini tersenyum dan mengangguk ke arahnya. Luhan balas tersenyum dan mengangguk semangat.

Setelah sekitar satu jam, hasil akhir akan segera tertera di ujung layar tv, tiba-tiba junior-junior mereka dalam tim berteriak senang, luhan yang pikirannya telah melayang tak begitu fokus dan tidak menyadari sesuatu.

"Sehun ada apa?"tanya luhan polos sambil memandang wajah sehun yang tiba-tiba cerah.

"Kita menang luhan!"teriak sehun lalu memeluk luhan erat.

Mata luhan berkaca karena terharu "se-sehun aku tak menyangka hal ini"ujarnya sedikit terisak, sehun tersenyum lebar.

"Ini kerja kerasmu lu, tapi ingat ini baru saja di mulai lu, mengerti?"tanya sehun lembut dan luhan hanya mengangguk masih terlihat senang.

"Brengsek, aku benar-benar tidak akan bermain lembut padamu luhan"kai berdesis kesal lalu segera melangkah keluar dari lounge tersebut.

Kai melangkah cepat ke ruangannya, selang beberapa menit seorang pria tinggi dan pria yang lebih pendek masuk ke lounge yang baru saja di tinggalkan kai.

"Sehun!"panggil pria tinggi itu.

Sehun menoleh dan mendapati wajah cerah dan senyum lebar dari seseorang yang sudah lama tak di temuinya. Kolega bisnisnya sekaligus sahabatnya.

"Chanyeol-ah!"sahut sehun terlihat senang, ia lalu berjabat tangan dan berpelukan sejenak, melepas rindu antar sahabat.

"Sudah sekitar 4 tahun sejak kau pindah ke jepang, yeol-ah"sehun tersenyum senang.

Chanyeol terkekeh "sekarang aku pindah kembali ke korea, dan ngomong-ngomong sebenarnya aku pindah ke sebelah rumahmu"kekeh chanyeol.

"Apa? Hey! Kenapa tidak mengabariku!"kesal sehun.

"Ahh maaf, aku pindah 3 hari lalu dan belum sempat menghubungimu. Kebetulan aku lewat sini bersama istriku jadi sekalian saja"jelas chanyeol.

"Jadi ini istrimu?"tanya sehun melirik pria mungil yang kini tersenyum ke arahnya. "Ohh, bukankah kau yang berpelukan waktu itu?"tanya sehun terkejut.

Yang ditanya terdiam sejenak.

"Sayang, kau berpelukan dengan siapa?"tanya chanyeol yang sepertinya sedikit kesal mendengar penuturan sehun.

"Kau baekhyun kan?"Tanya seseorang di belakang sehun.

"Luhan? Kau luhan kan?"tanya baekhyun mulai mengingat.

"Kyaaa! Baekhyunnie!"teriak luhan seraya memeluk baekhyun dengan cepat dan baekhyun balas memeluk sembari tertawa.

Entah mengapa rasanya seperti bertemu teman lama. Chanyeol menatap sehun meminta penjelasan.

"Dia luhan, xi luhan"ujar sehun mengerti akan tatapan chanyeol.

Chanyeol membuka mulutnya membentuk huruf 'o' "jadi dia anak tunggal keluarga xi?"tanya chanyeol.

Sehun mengangguk "begitulah" _sepertinya._

Chanyeol tersenyum lega, sepertinya luhan dan baekhyun akan berteman baik setelah semalam baekhyun merengek tidak punya teman di komplek mereka.

.

.

.

"Apa semua informasi itu benar?"

"Iya, tuan"

"Gunakan, gunakan itu untuk menjatuhkannya. Kau tau apa yang harus kau lakukan"

"Baik tuan"

**TBC**


	7. Chapter 7

**How To Feel**

**Rated T/Hunhan**

**MAAF UNTUK TYPONYA HEHE:D**

.

.

.

"Luhan, hari ini kita akan malam bersama chanyeol dan baekhyun untuk merayakan kesuksesan kita"

Luhan menoleh dan tersenyum mendapati sehun berada di ambang pintu kamarnya.

"Sehunnie"panggil luhan, lalu berlari memeluk sehun. Sehun tersenyum manis lalu balas memeluk luhan sesekali mengecupi puncak kepalanya.

"Kau suka dengan baekhyun?"tanya sehun sambil mengelus punggung luhan.

Luhan tersenyum lalu mengangguk "dia mirip sekali dengan baekkie"

Sehun mengernyit "baekkie?"

Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya "dia teman kecilku, tapi karena suatu alasan dia menjauhiku"luhan tersenyum miris.

"Aku tidak tau nama aslinya, yang aku tau aku hanya memanggilnya baekkie"lanjut luhan.

"Kau sangat menyukai baekkimu? Kau merindukannya?"gemas sehun sembari mencubiti pipi luhan, sedangkan luhan hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

"Aku cemburu sekali dengan baekkie-mu itu, kau tidak menyukaiku dan tidak merindukanku"ujar sehun berpura-pura marah lalu mendorong luhan pelan.

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat "tidak tidak! Aku lebih lebih lebih menyukai sehunn, aku lebih lebih lebih merindukan sehunn"jelas luhan cepat.

Sehun terkekeh "baiklah baiklah, aku percaya"sehun mengacak rambut luhan pelan.

"Kau bersiaplah, 30 menit lagi aku tunggu di bawah"

"Heung! Siapa bos!"

Setelah bersiap-siap dan memakai baju yang di siapkan sehun akhirnya Luhan turun dengan tuksedo merah maroon yang sangat pas membalut tubuhnya, sehun dengan tuksedo hitamnya terdiam menatap luhan yang kini berlari ke arahnya dengan senyum cerah.

Sehun tersenyum "kau sangat manis"ujarnya membuat luhan merona.

"Ayo kita pergi" sehun menarik tangan luhan lalu menggenggamnya dengan erat.

.

.

.

"Luhan!"

"Baekhyunnie!"

Luhan berlari memeluk baekhyun, sedangkan sehun memeluk chanyeol dan berjabat tangan. Keempat orang iti segera duduk di meja yang sudah disewa oleh chanyeol.

"Luhan sangat manis"ujar baekhyun sambil tersenyum.

Luhan menggeleng pelan "tidak, baekhyun juga sangat manissss"ujar luhan sambil terkekeh pelan.

Keempatnya makan sambil bercanda ria, sesekali chanyeol menceritakan bagaimana ia bertemu dengan baekhyun dan menikahinya.

"Lalu apa kalian pacaran?"tanya chanyeol, yang langsung saja membuat sehun tersedak ketika sedang meminum minumannya.

Luhan menatap sehun sedikit tajam, sehun lalu sedikit berdehem. Ia tau luhan mengaharapkan jawaban bahwa mereka pacaran, tapi sehun pikir sekarang bukan waktunya. "Tidak, kami tidak pacaran"jawab sehun seadanya.

Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya merasa kecewa, ia berdehem mencairkan suasana yang tiba-tiba terasa canggung itu "aku ke toilet sebentar"ujarnya datar, lalu melangkah cepat menuju toilet sedangkan sehun hanya terdiam sambil menatap lirih kepergian luhan.

Baekhyun merasa ia harus menemani luhan dan meninggalkan sehun chanyeol yang mungkin butuh bicara berdua. "Kalau begitu aku juga permisi ke toilet"ujar baekhyun sambil tersenyum sekilas pada suaminya. Ia segera melangkah menyusul luhan dan menemukan luhan sedang menatap bayangan dirinya sendiri di kaca dengan kesal sambil cemberut.

Baekhyun terkekeh "apa yang sedang kau lakukan luhan?"tanya baekhyun lembut.

Luhan tersenyum melihat baekhyun meskipun masih terlihat sarat kecewa di matanya "baekhyunnie"

Baekhyun memeluk luhan sejenak lalu menatapnya "bagaimana sehun bisa mengatakan kalau makhluk semanis kau bukan pacarnya"

Luhan terkekeh "mungkin sekarang bukan waktu yg tepat, baekhyunnie"

Baekhyun mengangguk "heum luhannie, mungkim setelah semua kembali pada tepatnya, mungkin saat itulah bagi yang tepat bagi sehun"

Luhan tersenyum mendengar penuturan baekhyun "aku tida boleh egois kan? Aku harus menunggu sehun"

Baekhyun tersenyum lalu mengangguk.

"Kau tau baekhyun? Aku sangat merindukan kakakku"ujar luhan terdengar lemas dan lirih.

"Kakakmu? Kau punya kakak?"tanya baekhyun.

Luhan mengangguk "sayangnya dia tidak disini lagi"jawab luhan pelan.

Baekhyun mengerti dengan apa yang di maksud dengan 'tidak disini lagi' ia menatap lirih luhan "tidak apa-apa luhannie, aku disini, sehun disini, dan bahkan chanyeol disini untukmu"

Luhan tersenyum cerah dan mengangguk "kau mau lihat foto kakakku? Dia sangaaat tampan"luhan langsung mengeluarkan foto dirinya dan kakaknya dengan antusias dari kantong tuksedo.

"Ini, yang ini aku dan yang ini kakakku. Namanya kris"

Baekhyun terdiam melihat foto yang di tunjukkan luhan, bukan karena kris namun karena anak kecil di sebelah kris yang mirip sekali dengan anak yang dulunya sangat dekat dengannya. Namun karena anak-anak menjauhinya, ia ikut menjauhinya dan sampai sekarang ia merasa bersalah setiap teringat bagaimana ia hanya berdiri ketika melihat anak yang ia ketahui bernama lulu di pukuli oleh teman-teman sekelasnya.

"Lulu?"ucap baekhyun pelan.

"Ne?"

"Lulu, kau lulu?"tanya baekhyun berkaca.

Luhan terdiam dan mulai mengerti "baekhyun... baek... baekkie?!"pekiknya

"Luhan! Lulu!"pekik baekhyun lalu segera memeluk luhan

Tiba-tiba isakan kecil keluar dari mulut baekhyun membuat luhan terdiam tak percaya "lu, maafkan aku lu. Dulu, aku sungguh tak bermaksud hiks"

Luhan tersenyum, lalu memeluk baekhyun dengan erar, sesekali menepuk-nepuk punggungnya "itu dulu baek, lagipula dulu kita hanya seorang anak kecil yang belum mengerti apa-apa, jadi tidak apa-apa"

"Tapi tetap saja..."

"Ssst, sekarang tidak apa-apa baek, aku cukup bahagia kau kembali padaku, sahabatku yang paling berharga"

Baekhyun mengusap air matanya lalu tersenyum "kau juga sahabatku yang paling berharga,lu"

Luhan tersenyum "ayo keluar baekkie jelek, suamimu menunggumu"

"Isshh siapa yang kau panggil jelek"kesal baekhyun kemudian tersenyum.

Luhan terkekeh lalu menarik baekhyun keluar dari kamar mandi dan menemukan chanyeol dan sehun sudah berdiri di depan toilet.

"Sepertinya kalian melakukan reuni yang menyenangkan, tapi ini sudah malam, kita harus pulang"ujar chanyeol lembut.

Baekhyun mengangguk lalu menggandeng lengan chanyeol "kami pulang dulu"

Sehun dan luhan mengangguk, dan tak lama setelah kepergian baekhyun dan chanyeol, suasana tiba-tiba terasa canggung.

Sehun berdehem keras "lu, kau tunggu saja di depan, aku akan ambil mobil"

Luhan menatap sehun sedikit kesal karena sehun memilih pergi keparkiran sendirian ketimbang dengannya "baiklah"jawabnya lemah

Ia kemudian melangkah keluar, sedangkan sehun pergi ke parkiran sesekali menghela nafasnya.

.

.

.

Luhan turun dari mobil sehun, sejak bangun tadi pagi kondisi mereka masih canggung dan saling berbicara seadanya. Pria mungil itu melangkah cepat masuk ke gedung meninggalkan sehun di dalam mobil yang masih sibuk merapik berkas-berkas yang harus di bawa ke kantor.

Luhan masuk ke dalam gedung perusahaan Xi, dan dalam hitungan detik semua mata tertuju padanya. Luhan tiba-tiba bergetar ketika teringat akan bayangan masa lalunya. Bagaimana cara orang-orang dulu menatapnya sama dengan orang-orang sekarang yg menatapnya seakan mengatakan 'kau pembunuh!'

Jongin tersenyum dari lantai atas lalu pergi merasakan kemenangan. Nafas luhan mulai tersengal, traumanya kembali lagi. Nafas luhan makin tak teratur, dia mulai berteriak histeris membuat kaget semua orang yang menatapnya, ia segera berlari keluar dengan nafas yang sama sekali tak teratur dan teriakannya yang histeris.

Luhan menabrak sehun, membuat sehun terakaget menemukan luhan terduduk di tanah dengan air mata, dan nafas tak bisa di atur lagi.

"Luhan! Kau tidak apa-apa"

Luhan berteriak histeris, ia menghempaskan tangan sehun ketika sehun mencoba menyentuhnya "pergi dariku! Aku bukan pembunuh!"ia berlari sekuat tenaga, sehun mencoba mengejarnya namun langkahnya terhenti ketika suara xiumin memanggilnya.

"Ada apa?"

"Kai"

"Ada apa dengan kai?"suara sehun meninggi.

"Kai mengatakan bahwa luhan membunuh kakaknya untuk mendapatkan perusahaan, dan rumor itu tiba-tiba menyebar luas dengan sangat cepat"

"Sialan! Dia selamat hari ini, tapi tidak dengan besok"teriak sehun.

Ia kemudian berlari ke arah dimana luhan berlari tadi, tapi batang hidung luhan tak lagi terlihat. Sehun mulai menarik rambutnya frustasi.

Luhan terduduk sambil menangis di dekat sebuah mini market, ia merunduk dan menenggelamkan kepalanya dalam tekukan kakinya. Suara langkah kaki terdengar mendekatinya, tubuh luhan semakin bergetar, ia takut untuk sekedar menatap orang sekarang.

"Luhan?"

Memberanikan diri luhan mendongak dan mendapati wajah pucat dan berantakan kris disana. Tiba-tiba tubuhnya semakin bergetar, nafasnya kembali tak teratur dan ia mulai berteriak histeris.

"Aku tidak membunuhmu! Aku tidak membunuhmu! Berhenti, katakan pada mereka berhenti menatapku seperti itu!"

Yifan terkejut mendapati luhan begitu histeris melihat diriny.

"Luhan! Luhan!"panggil yifan , namun luhan masih berteriak.

Ia memeluk luhan dengan erat "tenanglah, tenanglah"

Butuh waktu 30 menit bagi luhan untuk menenangkan dirinya. Kini ia berani menatap yifan tanpa berteriak "t-terima kasih yifan hyung"

Yifan kembali merasakan kepalanya sakit ketika ia menatap mata rusa itu, beberapa hari ini ia tidak bisa masuk kerja karena kepalanya terus terasa sakit, dan hari ini sakit itu semakin bertambah.

"L-luhan, kau pulanglah. Maaf aku buru-buru" yifan segera berlari sedangkan luhan menatap kepergiannya dengan bingung.

.

.

.

"Tuan anda sudah terlalu mabuk"

"Baik! Aku pergi" setelah membayar, pria bertubuh tinggi itu keluar dari bar sesekali hampir terjatuh karena jalannya yang sempoyongan.

Ia merogoh sakunya dan mengambil ponselnya "krys jemput aku"ucapnya.

"Oppa!"teriakan nyaring di seberang membuatnya sedikit berdecak kesal.

"Akhir-akhir ini kau sering sekali mabuk ckck, aku akan segera kesana"

Setelah itu sambungan telpon terputus.

Yifan menaruh kembali ponselnya, tiba-tiba perutnya merasa mual, karena terlalu mabuk ia tidak menyadari di mana ia sedang muntah.

"Brengsek!"

'Bugh' tiba-tiba satu pukulan mendarat di wajah yifan.

"Yuck! Ini menjijikan sekali"teriak pria yang tadi terkena muntahan yifan.

Yifan terlalu mabuk dan lemas untuk sekedar memukul balik. Tubuhnya terus di dorong oleh pria itu, yifan masih tak bisa melawan, ia terus terdorong hingga akhirnya ia terdorong ke tengah jalan. Ia terduduk di tengah jalan dengan tangan yang menopangnya.

Tiba-tiba sesuatu yang silau menusuk matanya membuatnya terpejam sesaat, klakson terdengar begitu memekakkan telinganya. Kepala yifan terasa sangat sakit dalam sekejap. Pupilnya mengecil ia terbaring lemas di tengah jalan dan pikirannya kembali ke masa lalu.

FlashBack

"Bunuh dia, kita harus mendapatkan proyek ini"

"Baik tuan"

Kris terdiam di depan pintu ruangan ayahnya dengan tubuh bergetar. Air mata sudah membasahi kedua pipinya mendengar penuturan mengerikan dari mulut ayahnya sendiri.

"Kris?!"ayahnya terkejut mendapati kris berdiri di depan pintu, kris tersentak tubuhnya semakin bergetar melihat tatapan sang ayah yang menajam dan menusuknya.

"A-ayah, k-kau tidak akan melakukan hal seperti itu bukan?"tanya kris memberanikan diri dengan suara bergetar.

Ayahnya hanya diam tak menjawab pertanya kris. Lalu setelah malam mengejutkan kris itu, keesokan harinya kris sudah di kirim ke sebuah tempat terpencil dengan alasan kesehatan jantungnya, namun bukan hanya itu, ayahnya takut padanya dan langsung bertindak mengirim kris ke tempat terpencil yang kemudian adik kecilnya menyusulnya dengan alasan ingin menemani kakaknya. Ibu mereka hanya berada disana seminggu satu kali saja untuk sekedar memerika keadaan anak-anak mereka.

Kris yakin ibunya juga tau rencana-rencana busuk ayahnya yang selama ini ia lakukan. Tapi toh mereka tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, melaporkan juga percuma, tidak ada bukti yang menguatkan, juga kris selama ini tau kalau ia selama ini di awasi.

Kris tumbuh terbiasa dengan orang-orang tersembunyi yang terus mengawasinya, namun hal itu ber-efek pada mentalnya. Ia terlalu lelah dan dan stresa di awasi terus menerus, namun ia menahan dirinya, ia ingin terus disana menemani adik kecil kesayangannya itu. Ia ingin menjadi kakak yang bertanggung jawab pada adiknya. Ia ingin adiknya tumbuh tanpa mengetahui bagaimana ayah mereka sebenarnya, dan tumbuh tanpa harus ada kamera pengawas.

Hari itu kris pergi menemui ayahnya dan berencana pergi ke sekolah adiknya setelah menemui ayahnya.

"Aku mohon padamu, kau boleh mengawasiku, tapi tidak dengan adikku"

Ayah mereka terdiam.

"Akhir-akhir ini luhan menyadari adanya kamera pengawas. Aku mohon jangan libatkan dia dalam hal ini, aku hanya ingin dia tumbuh normal"ujar kris lirih.

Ayah mereka masih diam.

"Jawab aku berengsek!"teriak kris.

'Plak' satu tamparan cukup keras mendarat di pipi kris "dengar, jangan mencoba untuk memerintahku. Kau anak dan aku ayahnya, jangan bertinda seolah-olah kau sudah dewasa, terima apa yang sudah ada, karena akhirnya semua ini akan menjadi milikmu mengerti?!"

Hari itu menjadi hari paling mengerikan bagi kris, ia menangis seharian di atas sekolahnya merasa terlalu lelah dengan semuanya. Ia bahkan sempat melirik ke bawah, berpikir apa ia bunuh diri saja atau tidak. Tapi ia masih bertahan.

Karena luhan adalah kekuatannya selama ini. Senyum adiknya itu adalah penggerak jantungnya selama ini. Setelah dua jam berada di sana, ia teringat akan rencananya menonton teater luhan. Namun ini sudah lewat 4 jam sejak teater adiknya di mulai.

Ia segera berlari menuju sekolah adiknya yang letaknya tidak begitu jauh dari sekolahnya dan mendapati luhan sedang tertunduk menangis di depan pagar sekolah.

Kris menatapnya lirih merasa bersalah "luhannie"panggil kris lembut.

Luhan mendongak lalu menatap kakaknya dengan tatapan marah.

"Aku membencimu hyung!"untuk pertama kalinya luhan berteriak dengan nada marah ke arah kris.

Kris terdiam, rasanya energinya hilang begitu saja.

"Luhan, maafkan hyung ya?"

Luhan berlari ke tengah jalan.

"Luhan! Luhan!"teriak kris.

Luhan berhenti di tengah jalan ketika matanya menatap sebuah mobil yang melaju cepat ke arahnya.

"Luhan!"kris segera berlari ke tengah jalan lalu mendorong tubuh mungil luhan dengan keras.

'Brak'

Tubuh kris terpental cukup jauh, luhan membuka matanya perlahan lalu berteriak histeris mendapati kakaknya sudah tergeletak berlumuran darah di tengah jalan.

"Hyung! Hiks hyungg!"teriaknya menangis.

Tak lama suara tawa kris terdengar, luhan mendekatinya sambil merangkak. Dan benar kris tertawa lepas disana. "Hyung tidak apa-apa luhannie"

Luhan mengusap air matanya kemudian tersenyum. Setelah itu kris segera di bawa ke rumah sakit, jantungnya sempat berhenti namun salah satu dokter bemarga wu sempat menyelamatkannya.

Dokter itu tersenyum, dan segera melangkah menuju keluarga kris. Namun langkahnya terhenti ketika suara kris memanggilnya dengan pelan.

"Jangan bawa aku pada keluargaku, aku mohon. Jika aku di bawa pada mereka, aku bisa mati."

"Tapi-"

"Kau bisa membuangku kemana saja, katakan aku mati"lirih kris dengan sisa sisa kesadarannya.

Dokter wu terdiam menatap mata keis yang penuh akan sarat ketakutan, kekecewaan dan kesedihan.

"Baiklah"

"T-terima kasih" _maafkan hyung luhan_, tak lama kesadarannya menghilang.

Sesuai janji dokter wu mengatakan bahwa kris meninggal, karena keluarga kris belum melihat keadaan kris dari awal jadi mereka percaya bahwa mayat berwajah hancur yang di berikan pihak rumah sakit adalah kris. Sedangkan luhan tidak tau mayat dalam peti itu bukanlah kakaknya, karena ia tidak di perbolehkan melihat.

Kria di bawa ke rumah keluarga wu, nyonya wu menjelaskan keadaannya kepada tuan wu, dan tuan wu menyetujuinya untuk merawat kris. Namun sesuatu yang tak disangkan menimpa kris, saat kesadaran keduanya terjadi ia sudah tak ingat lagi kepada dirinya, siapa dirinya dan siapa namanya.

Hingga keluarga wu memutuskan untuk mengangkat kris menjadi anak mereka, dan menamainya Wu YiFan.

Flashback Off

Air mata kris menitik dari ekor matanya, ia ingat semuanya. Ia ingat tentang luhan, ayah dan ibunya. Ia adalah kris, dan kris adalah ia.

"Oppa!"suara teriakan krystal terdengar, krystal begitu terkejut mendapati kakaknya berada dalam jarak 5 cm dengan mobil yang hampir menabrak.

"Ibu..."

"Ayah..."

"Luhannie..."

**TBC**


End file.
